Datura
by StonedPoet
Summary: Bella eats the seeds of a poisonous plant known as Datura after her girlfriend Leah breaks up with her, resulting in her indefinite stay at a mental institution. Rosalie, a sociopath, becomes the most important thing in her unfamiliar new home.
1. First Day Part 1

**Hey, so, this isn't my first fanfic, but it's my first in a year, so go easy. Feel free to give constructive criticism and comments in the reviews. **

**A few notes: I'm trying to make the ward experience as accurate as I can based off of my own experience and what I've read about others. As far as characters go, you might notice that Rosalie's bears a resemblance to Lisa from ****_Girl Interrupted. _****I did this on purpose, as she is based off of that character. The characters at first may seem somewhat unlikeable, but they grow as people as the story goes on. They are, of course, getting treatment for these kinds of faults.**

This wasn't the first time Bella had visited a shrink. Hell, it wasn't the hundredth time she'd seen one. This was, however, the first time she would be seeing a shrink under the roof of a psychiatric hospital.

She'd heard stories about the facility. Rumors about how it was dirty, dark, and locked down like a prison. The only accurate description was the lockdown. She'd gone through at least ten different doors that needed a key card to open. However, the building was spotless. It sort of smelled like a dentist office. That _too _clean scent. The lights hurt her eyes. Yes. This was exactly like her dentist's office.

"When do I get to go home?" she asked the psychiatrist, her voice shaking. She was ready to fall on her knees and beg, she did not want to stay in a state hospital.

The psychiatrist, a tall blond man, probably in his early forties gave her an amused look, as if she'd said a joke he'd already heard before. "You're getting a little ahead of yourself, you just got admitted." He opened her file, turning a few pages, but, of course, making sure Bella couldn't see anything.

Bella scowled. It was ridiculous, so stupid, how therapists stuffed book after book with information on one patient, yet the subject would never be allowed to see. She disliked shrinks. They were paid to write shit down and wait it out until their patients either killed themselves or had some amazing revelation on their own. It bothered her, no, it sickened her to no end that people were making money off of the sorrows of others. Not to mention after years of experience, she could confidently say that _therapy does not work_. At least, not for her.

She turned her attention once again to the shrink, noting that the name Cullen was neatly carved into the large wooden desk. "I don't belong here," she insisted, feeling the anger spike in her voice. "I'm not crazy."

Dr. Cullen shrugged. "We don't like to use terminology like 'crazy'" he explained as if he were talking to a toddler. "Do you really think you'd be okay leaving today?"

Bella scowled. Of course she'd be okay. A week in the hospital, and a scare like this one, she'd never attempt suicide again. Or if she did, she'd make sure she succeeded. "Yes," she answered confidently.

"Then would you like to talk about what happened that night?" he asked, glancing observantly at Bella. She hated how shrinks looked at people. Like some kind of fucking game to them, an abstract puzzle for them to take apart and then put back together, but this time making it ordinary, acceptable to society. She found the whole thing preposterous.

"Which night?" she asked innocently, although she knew exactly what night the psychiatrist was referring to. He looked expectantly at her. After a few moments, realizing her stalling tactics wouldn't work on him, she shrugged. "I tried to kill myself."

Dr. Cullen nodded, pressing his pen between his lips as if he were deep in some thought. How bullshitish. "And why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to die." Bella would not allow this man to get into her head. She would not lie, because lying was stupid, but she would not tell the truth. Because to her, the truth felt pretty stupid too.

Bella had intended to kill herself _months _before she had executed her plan. This planning started first in November as an impulse, something she would do whenever she was upset, and then became much more real in January, when she began to cut herself. And then, as the beginning of spring began to edge closer and closer, she finally did it. She was original about it too. She wasn't about to do something so played out, like down a bottle of aspirin, or slit her wrists in a bath tub. No, she was original through and through. So she ate probably a thousand seeds from a datura plant growing in her yard.

She had always been fascinated with the pretty white flowers growing in her yard, always been drawn to the spiky pods dangling from its branches. One day in March her curiosity drove her to google the plant, where she discovered how potent a poison it was. This was when she realized how easy it would be to end it all. She had everything she needed growing in her yard.

Bella hadn't bothered to write a note to anyone. Who cared enough to read something like that? Plus the commonality of it all made her gag. She _had _to be different. Something in her head told her it was the only way to live, or in this case, die. She hadn't made an attempt to contact anyone either. What was the point? She didn't want to be talked out of it, and she didn't care what anyone else said. Not that they had much to say. Bella didn't have much of a reason to live.

Then again, she didn't have much of a reason to die. Yeah, her girlfriend dumped her, so what? Bella felt a stab of self-loathing. How stupid of her. How played out. At least she could almost say her death was original, if her reason was not.

Bella stared blankly at Dr. Cullen. She had quite a legendary pokerface. Too bad she didn't play poker. "Why did you want to die?" the doctor pressed, and Bella could hear the irritation start to show in his voice.

"Why do I need a reason to want to die?" Bella countered, as if what her psychiatrist had asked was the most ridiculous question she's ever heard. He raised a brow and Bella continued. "People who have a reason to live, when that runs out, they don't have a reason anymore. They're a waste of space."

"And what was your reason?" Dr. Cullen asked expectantly.

My girlfriend. Bella thought bitterly, however, the words that came out of her mouth were completely different and untrue. "I never had one. That's why I tried to kill myself."

Dr. Cullen nodded. "I think during your stay here, we'll end up filling that void. We'll help you find your reason." Bella smiled and nodded, happy her stupid interview was over. She'd just have to put a smile on her face and fake it till she made it. She was used to doing that anyway.

Dr. Cullen dialed a short number on his phone, calling an aid. "I need someone to escort Miss Swan to her room," he requested into the receiver. A few moments later a group of three men in scrubs came into the office, their steps almost in sync. If Bella wasn't so irritated, she would have found it rather comical.

"Which room?" one of the men asked gruffly.

"Fourty-six," Dr. Cullen answered, not bothering to look up from his paperwork. Bella wondered if she would have a roommate and felt a small shudder wrack her lithe form. She did not want to share a room with a crazy person.

The men nodded, wordlessly gesturing for Bella to follow them. She glanced, unsure if she should listen to the authority there or cause trouble. As if reading her mind, the one closest to her, a thin man with a peppery receding hairline shook his head. "Don't try anything," he warned. "We will tranquilize you if we have to."

Bella nodded, coming to terms with the fact that she would most likely be staying here for at least the next couple days. She would be on her best, happiest behavior, and when she saw the doctor again, he would be signing her out of this shitty place. Still, that thought didn't stop her from flipping him off as the door closed behind her.

They must have gone through another ten locked doors before finally reaching the adolescent part of the facility. Bella glanced through the thick, most likely shatterproof glass of the doors, making awkward eye contact with a few girls who were drawing with markers on the floor. The door behind them locked shut as the door to the ward opened. "And here we are," the receding hairline man announced, letting Bella walk hesitantly into the hall. The patients made no attempt to leave, nor did they make any to greet the new girl. Bella was fine with that though. The less attention from these weirdos the better. Not to mention everyone in the hall looked to be about fourteen, three years junior to Bella.

Bella turned around to ask where her room was, but the men had already unlocked the first door and begun to walk away. She heard the door click shut, and she knew she wouldn't be able to rely on any help from them. She surveyed her surroundings. In the center of the hall, there was a large receptionist desk, with a small storage room next to it. She walked over, avoiding the kids on the floor.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, apparently I have a room somewhere here?" Bella asked the woman at the desk. She paid no attention to Bella, instead examining a line on a paper before grabbing the phone and dialing a number at record speed.

"Hi! I haven't seen you around before!" a voice chirped behind her, making Bella jump almost a foot into the air. "Sorry," the voice giggled. "I'm Alice."

Bella turned, expecting another child. The girl, Alice, however, was rather attractive. Not really her type. She wasn't really into the short, dark pixie hair cut kind of girl, but she'd probably go there if she had the chance. She looked about the same age as Bella, maybe even older. "Hi," Bella greeted, not sure what else to say.

"You might be rooming with me and my roommate," Alice announced, sounding rather happy. "They moved another cot into our room, and there aren't any other new kids today..."

Bella smiled, glad she got someone who seemed relatively normal and was at the very least friendly. "That's good," she sighed, relief showing in her voice. "I thought I was going to have to room with some weirdo…

Alice grinned a secretive, mischievous grin. "I think that's the first time I've ever been referred to as 'not a weirdo,'" she laughed, causing Bella to blush slightly in embarrassment, feeling flustered that this girl was laughing at her. "Don't worry, I'll prove you wrong," Alice promised.

"Alice, are you bothering people again?" a soft, icy voice questioned. The most beautiful girl that had ever graced the air around Bella was leaning casually against the doorframe of one of the rooms. She shook her head, her straight, platinum blonde hair grazing her forehead before she delicately brushed it to the side. Bella couldn't take her eyes off of her. She was breathtaking, with perfect breasts, long legs, and a toned but not overly muscular figure. And her eyes… They were such a deep blue, they could almost be described as purple.

She must have realized that Bella was staring, because her expression went from looking somewhat annoyed, to extremely amused. Bella frowned, feeling flustered by the beautiful blonde. Her discomfort was obviously humorous to the girl, because she snickered almost dangerously, turning coyly to show off her perfect ass. "You like what you see?" she questioned Bella.

Bella blinked, surprised at the girl's forwardness. "Um..." she started but the girl cut her off.

"Well, I don't like what I see, so stop fucking staring at me..." she snarled, turning into her room and slamming the door behind her.

"Sorry," Alice squeaked, clearly used to the coldness of the other girl. "That's my, well, I guess our roommate..." she explained in discomfort.

"Doors open, Rose," the receptionist shouted, before getting up and walking over to the group of younger patients.

Bella heard a small amount of rustling before the door slammed open, smashing against the wall opposite of it. She was now shirtless, though still, to Bella's disappointment, in her bra. "I guess there's no fucking privacy around here," she snarled. She shoved Bella out of the way, before grabbing a pen off of the receptionist desk. "Are you worried I'm going to do this?" she asked, aiming the pen at her throat. Several orderlies had begun to make their way over to her. She tossed the pen at one, narrowly missing his eye, before retreating back into her room, though this time leaving the door open.

Bella blinked, amazed. She should be concerned, weirded out by 'Rose's' psycho behavior, but she found the whole outburst kind of sexy. She groaned internally. It was just like her to drool over the craziest person in the vicinity. First feeling disgust, then lust.

"So uh, yeah," Alice grumbled, breaking Bella out of her thoughts. "Welcome to the residential side of the hospital…"

"Wait, residential?" Bella asked, suddenly very panicked. She did not sign up for this, and she sure as hell hoped her parents didn't. And yet, all the drugs, the cutting, the stealing… And the attempted suicide. Her dad couldn't deal with that, and her mom wouldn't even deal with her when she was happy. The uncaring, neglective staff was starting to make sense. This place was for the incurable.

But then what was Bella doing here? She wasn't crazy. Yeah, she was emotional sometimes, impulsive, but so were many teenage girls. And a lot of people smoked pot. Her main big issue was cutting, and she'd never do that again if it meant getting out of the hospital.

"Oh, gosh, you didn't know?" Alice cried apologetically. "I'm sorry Bella... Residential doesn't really mean like forever... It's just more time than the emergency facility. But hey, we have more privileges here, and the rooms and stuff are nicer."

Bella ignored her, walking straight to one of the supervising adults. "I need to see Dr. Cullen right now," she growled.

The man looked amused at the request. He was maybe in his early twenties, had bronze colored hair and green eyes. If Bella rolled that way, she might even have called him handsome. "You can't right now, he's seeing someone else. You can talk to me or anyone else if you're having a problem. We have group therapy in an hour."

Bella glared at him. "Look," - she glanced at his name tag - "Edward," she hissed, poking him in the chest and causing several other patients to watch in anticipation. "You're going to take me to him because I asked you to and it's your job to help me, right?"

Edward shrugged, turning around to talk to one of the girls about the rules of the TV room. Bella scowled. "Hey!" she snapped. "Who the fuck is going to tell me what the fuck I'm doing here?"

Edward turned back to Bella, sighing. "Look, you need to go to your room before I take you to the isolation room, okay? I'm not the one who you should be discussing this with, you'll see your social worker in a couple days on Monday."

"I need to talk to someone NOW," Bella demanded, feeling very much like a seven year old.

"This is exactly why you're staying here," Edward explained calmly. "If you can't deal with waiting a few days to talk to someone, how will you deal with the outside world?"

Bella scowled. She knew this tactic well, having dealt with many different people in the world of psychology. If you can't *blank* how will you strive in the real world? It was a stalling tactic, a way for them to either avoid answering a question, or plastering on another issue that their patient doesn't actually have. The whole thing made Bella nearly shake with rage. She turned and walked back to where Alice was now seated on the floor.

"That was quite the scene," she commented dully. She too was doodling with a marker in a sketchbook. Bella guessed they probably didn't allow pencils. Too sharp.

"I need a cigarette," Bella groaned, sliding against the wall to sit next to Alice.

The pixie girl giggled. "Ask Rosalie," she advised. Bella looked back and saw the pretty blonde glare at Alice for volunteering her kindness without her consent.

"You aren't bumming anything from me," she growled, climbing off of her bed and walking out into the hall. "If you have money, I'll sell you a cigarette."

Bella blushed, realizing Rosalie was still in her bra, and stared shamelessly at her chest, which wasn't hard to do as she was relatively short and Rosalie was rather tall. "S-sure," she stuttered, feeling very out of character.

Rosalie nodded, walking back into her room and getting what Bella guessed was a pack of cigarettes and sadly, a shirt. "Are you gonna come too?" Rosalie asked the smallest girl, sounding very uninviting. Alice shook her head, shooting Bella a small smile that almost showed a bit of fear. Bella ignored it though. It just meant more semi-alone time with Rosalie.

"Thanks," she breathed as she followed Rosalie to who knows where. The blonde nodded, not saying anything, but at least not totally ignoring the other girl.

When they hit the end of the hall Rosalie snapped to get the attention of one of the staff. "Hey!" she shouted. A tall, buff guy walked over.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Me and Bella want to smoke," Rosalie stated, in a way that said even if he said no, she would find a way to do it anyway. He nodded, pulling out his key card and a lighter, opening the door at the end of the hall that led to a small walled off courtyard.

Rosalie pressed her cigarette between her lips, and pulled out a second one for Bella. The brunette held her hand out for it, however the other girl surprised her by pushing it between Bella's slightly parted lips. This action surprised her so much that the cig almost fell from her mouth. The big guy then proceeded to light both of them, standing watch to be sure neither of them did anything self-endangering.

They stood there for a long period of time; neither of them saying anything, just puffing on their cigarettes as the guy nearly dozed off. After a few more drags, Rosalie walked right up to their babysitter and put out the cherry on his arm. He yelped, causing Rosalie to snicker.

Once again, Rosalie's crazy nature was actually pretty attractive to Bella. "You gonna let us back in now?" she asked sweetly as if she hadn't done anything at all.

The guy rubbed his arm, grumbling something about how he should have stuck with football, and unlocked the door, allowing the two girls to walk ahead of him.

"Thanks," Bella said again, walking with Rosalie back to where Alice was.

"You said that already," Rosalie observed, looking Bella over. She shuddered under the blonde's piercing gaze. "I was wrong," she commented lazily, walking over to where a number of people had started to gather. "I do like what I see," she called over her shoulder, causing Bella to blush furiously.

Alice walked up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What are you doing just standing there?" she asked amusedly. "We have to go to group now."

Bella nodded, walking with the shorter girl into the large room that was parallel to the exit. The room was probably the dirtiest place in the entire building, including the bathrooms. The floor was sticky with crumbs, dust and odd stains dotting it everywhere. At the side of the room there was a single table, and at the front there was a small, black tv that had to be at least ten years old. In the center, a circle of chairs had been laid out, with at least fifteen girls gathered around, Rosalie sitting among the other older and more attractive group.

She gestured for Bella to come over. "This is my second roommate Bella," she announced, introducing her to the group. Bella waved casually, taking a seat next to the blonde. Alice sat on the other side of Bella, smiling and nudging her suggestively.

"I've never seen Rosalie warm up to someone so quickly," she whispered into Bella's ear. The brunette shrugged nonchalantly, though inside she was cheering.

"Hey!" One of the girls greeted. "I'm Tanya."

Bella noticed Rosalie stiffen beside her. From the corner of her eye, she saw the blonde dig her nail deep into the leg of the other girl.

Tanya yelled out in pain and surprise, and Rosalie scowled in annoyance. "God would you shut the fuck up?" she snapped, glaring at the girl who was now gently examining her leg. "You're so fucking annoying Tanya. I don't know why you called an ambulance after you cut yourself, you should have just died."

Tanya looked incredibly perturbed by Rosalie's outburst. She got up without a word and walked away from the rest of the group. "What the fuck was that about Rosalie?" Alice snapped, standing up to face the taller girl, her hands clenched into tight fists.

"Why don't we talk about that in our group today?" a kind voice suggested, but in a way that said they were definitely going to talk about that. "For those of you who don't know who I am, I'm one of the nurse practitioners, Esme, but I usually run the group therapy sessions here as well. Who would like to share how they felt about what Rosalie said?" she looked around the group, sitting in an empty chair.

Alice glared at Rosalie, who smirked and snickered confidently. "I'll share my opinion..." Alice announced. "Rosalie should stop using her mental illness as an excuse to be a bitch to people. Just because she doesn't have feelings doesn't mean she should go out of her way to make this place more miserable."

"Doesn't have feelings?" Bella asked before she realized the words were leaving her mouth.

Rosalie grinned, looking almost proud. "I'm what's called a sociopath. We're very rare, and we're mostly men..."

Bella stared in shock, not really knowing what to say. A sociopath. The word disturbed her, but not in the way it should. How _dare _they label Rosalie like that. It was unfair. Anyone could change. The name sociopath felt so inescapable, so permanent. Yet Bella could feel something different from Rosalie. She wasn't a monster, even if she reveled in the belief that she was.

One of the younger girls mumbled something incoherently. She turned away, not able to face the group. "Yes?" Esme urged, smiling encouragingly even though the girl couldn't see her. "Go on, Jane."

The girl, Jane, shrugged, turning to the circle but keeping her head down, avoiding eye contact with not only Rosalie, but also the entire group. "Why do you say things like that? Don't you care how people feel or what they'll do?"

Rosalie laughed. "What someone else does isn't my fault," she reasoned. "Just because I press the button doesn't mean I built the bomb." She glowered at the circle, as if daring them to disagree. No one said a word. "Besides," she continued. "It's not my fault she's an overemotional, suicidal whore."

"Why do you like to hurt people, Rosalie?" Esme questioned, sounding much like a manager interviewing someone for a job.

"I don't hurt people," Rosalie answered, examining her nails. "It's not my fault other people are overly sensitive lunatics. You act like I'm the craziest one here, but I bet if I point out that Victoria gained weight, she'll end up puking her dinner up tonight." She stared at the thin, pale redhead across from her. "But hey, even though she's grotesquely thin and still trying to lose weight, _I'm _the crazy one?" she laughed, getting out of her chair. "This group therapy thing is a joke. _Therapy is a joke_." With that said, she too stalked out of the room. Bella almost stood to follow her, feeling like that was what she should do, but stopped herself. She needed to participate in these activities. She needed to prove she wasn't crazy.

"Why don't we talk about something else?" Alice suggested, taking the attention off of Rosalie's outburst. "Why don't we talk about why we're here."

Bella could hear Jane mumbling quietly and focused her attention on the younger girl's voice. "Don't look at their eyes, they want them, they'll take your eyes. You can't look into their eyes..." she whispered. She had begun to shake and rock. Bella realized how crazy some people in here were.

"That's a good idea Alice," Esme complimented, ignoring Jane's mumbling. "Why don't you go first?"

Bella glanced curiously at Alice. She had wondered what the other girl, who seemed relatively cheery and normal, was doing there. "Well," Alice started, pausing to gather her words. "I'm here because I set my house on fire." Esme nodded, moving her hand in a motion that suggested she continue. "While I was still in it."

"And why did you do that?" Esme asked.

"It was different. There was something wrong. I had to," Alice answered confidently, as if the idea of biting a house down because it wasn't perfect made total sense. "But," she continued, "I know now that was just my OCD or whatever…And I know I can stop my compulsions and I don't _have _to do anything."

"What about you Bella, would you like to tell the group why you're here?" Esme asked, looking expectantly at Bella.

"I tried to kill myself," Bella confessed, looking down. She felt weird. Excluded because she wasn't as crazy as the rest of the group. Then again, what was sanity? What if being crazy was actually how sanity was supposed to be? Her mind took a tour around these strange possibilities, delving deeper into the world of insanity she had only visited once, the night, and a couple days after, she ate the datura. She had unlocked another part of herself, though she would never tell that to the shrinks.

"How?" Alice asked curiously, breaking Bella, thankfully, out of her strange and almost disturbing thoughts. Bella glanced at Alice in surprise. She'd guessed people were more forward there, since they all had relatively similar stories, at least in the level of embarrassment. People didn't seem to keep secrets here.

"I ate a bunch of datura..."

"What's that?" a girl who literally had grey skin asked.

"It's a plant that makes you trip balls," Rosalie answered from the hallway. "Right?"

Bella nodded, feeling strangely comforted by Rosalie's presence, even though she knew that the blonde would probably end up using the information against her. "Yeah..." Bella confirmed.

Alice rubbed Bella's shoulder lightly, earning a hard glare from Rosalie. "Why datura?"

Bella shrugged. "I'd always liked the flowers. And I was always drawn to it. It just seemed like the right way to go. It drew me in. Then when I ate it, it cast me away. I saw people I'd never met before, talked to my dead cat, smoked invisible cigarettes with my girlfriend that wasn't there." Bella saw Rosalie's eyes darken at the mention of a girlfriend.

"Why'd you do it?" Rosalie asked, taking a seat in Victoria's lap. Although Rosalie had indirectly insulted her, the redhead did not reject the other girl, surprising, and oddly enough, infuriating the brunette girl.

"Why are you here Rosalie?" Bella countered, feeling rage and rejection in the pit of her stomach. How could Rosalie want someone like Victoria, so thin, so snapable... She imagined holding the girl in her arms, and just breaking her into two. The snap of her spine was so loud it broke her out of her thoughts. Or at least she thought, until she saw Rosalie leaning over, her thumb and middle finger pressed together, ready to snap again.

"You spaced out there, Bella," she commented amusedly. "I'm here because a year ago I pushed the buttons on a time bomb, making it go off a little sooner than it should have."

"What does that mean?" Bella asked in confusion.

Alice answered, glancing fearfully at Rosalie. "It means she made someone kill themselves."

"I didn't make anyone do shit," Rosalie protested, leaning back to rest her head on Victoria's shoulder. "People have free will, that's what makes them human."

Bella felt herself nodding, agreeing with Rosalie's words. She was right. Bella never, not once, blamed her girlfriend for any of the horrible things she did to herself. Why? Because they were her choice. But every time she said something harsh, or when Bella got the silent treatment, or when she wanted a break, Bella would hurt herself. Not once though, did she blame her girlfriend. But she'd hoped her girlfriend would blame herself.

"Well," Esme started, clapping her hands together. "This has been a very..." she searched for the words. "Interesting group. You all have half an hour in your room to get ready for dinner. We meet at the front door. Anyone still in their rooms in thirty minutes will stay in the ward for dinner." She got out of her chair, followed by the rest of the group. "Oh, and Alice and Rosalie, show Bella to your room."

Alice grinned, grabbing Bella by the hand and literally skipping down the hall, Bella stumbling after her like an idiot as Rosalie followed behind the two, laughing at the ridiculous sight. Bella grinned, laughing as well, thankful, but slightly disappointed that Rosalie was amused and not jealous or whatever she was feeling before.

"First dibs on the shower!" Alice called, already in the bathroom. "Bella, your bed is the one by the dresser," the short girl explained, as Bella looked around the tiny room. There were three beds, no windows, two shelves by what Bella assumed were Alice and Rosalie's beds and a dresser by a freshly made bed. A pile of brown paper bags filled with clothes rested next to the bed on the left, while the right bed's shelf had clothes neatly folded and stacked, though a significantly less amount of clothes. On each there were a pile of books and a small composition book. Bella noticed she had one as well. Great, she would be expected to journal and share with Dr. Cullen.

Bella frowned, taking her seat on the bed, realizing she didn't have any of her things. "Where is all my stuff?" Bella asked Rosalie anxiously, not sure if the blonde would help her or just insult her and then let her off on her own.

"Come on," Rosalie said with a smile, beckoning for the brunette to follow. And follow Bella did. All while staring at Rosalie's perfect, sculpted ass. "Bella needs her stuff," Rosalie demanded at the front desk. The person on duty, an older woman in sky blue scrubs stared blankly at Rosalie, before her eyes lit up in recognition and began searching the area.

"Ah here," she announced, handing Bella a brown paper bag with about half the amount of things she came in with.

"Where's all my stuff?" Bella cried, rustling through the bag noting that her two hoodies were missing, as well as all of her books and several bras.

"We don't allow sweaters with hoods or zippers," the lady explained, causing Bella to see red. Rosalie placed a hand on Bella's shoulder, calming her slightly but not enough. "We also do not allow under wire bras or hardback books, and personal hygiene items will be kept behind the front desk, should you decide you need a shower, you are to ask someone on duty for your designated bag."

"That's ridiculous," Bella snapped. "What the fuck am I going to do with my bra or my hoodie?" She gripped her bag tightly, causing it to crumple up loudly. "I'm not fucking crazy, I'm not a fucking hamster, I'm human, you can't do this. I have rights."

The woman looked at her with cold, empty eyes. "Do I need to call an orderly and have you taken to the isolation room?"

"She's fine," Rosalie interrupted. "Come on Bella, I'll help you unpack. You can call your parents later and have them send you more stuff if you need it."

Bella nodded, thankful Rosalie was there looking out for her to prevent her from making _too _much of a scene. She almost jumped when she felt Rosalie reach for her hand, feeling tiny electric shocks through her fingertips as they brushed. "You okay?" she whispered soothingly to the brunette. Bella nodded and Rosalie squeezed her hand gently. "It sucks here…" she murmured, before letting go of Bella's hand and walking into their room.

But as long as Rosalie was there, Bella couldn't help but think the opposite.

**Hey, I hope you liked it. I typed most of this via my phone, so uh, sorry if it's unedited. If you liked it, review because that will encourage me to put down my bong and write faster ;D **


	2. First Day Part 2

**So, I hope you like it, I had fun writing it, and thank you for all the reviews, they're the reason why I try to get my chapters out fast - I love to see them. I'm a review-whore what can I say? **

After Rosalie and Alice had both had their showers, it was almost time for dinner and Bella realized she wouldn't have time to shower herself. She sighed. Too bad she wasn't more assertive with other teenagers, maybe if she was she could have told them to hurry up. Something weird crossed her mind, and she turned to Alice curiously. "Why do you guys put a sock in between the door and the frame?" she asked.

"Because we got the lucky room with the bathroom door that randomly opens if you don't…" Alice grumbled irritably. Clearly this did not amuse her. "But I don't think Rosalie would mind if such an incident occurred with you…" she trailed off suggestively.

"I heard that, little one," Rosalie growled, but more playful than irritated. Bella grinned at Alice's words. Clearly Rosalie's interest in Bella hadn't gone unnoticed by the other patients either.

Bella blinked, realizing something. "Oh Rose!" She jumped off her bed, checking the pockets on her jeans. She pulled out a couple dollars. "Uh, for the cigarette…" she explained, handing it to Rosalie.

Rosalie shook her head. "Nah Bella, forget about it. It's fine."

"Thanks Rose!" Bella exclaimed with a grin, happy she'd gotten away with not only bumming a cigarette from the other girl, but also assigning her a nickname. Rosalie didn't really seem like the type to allow someone to call her by another name, exemplified by her little outburst with the nurse earlier.

This theory was further proven as Alice giggled. "Jeez, _Rose, _I think that's the first time I've ever seen you give one of your cigarettes away. You're so kind, _Rose._"

"Alice, only people with fantastic asses can call me that," Rosalie flirted, gazing seductively at Bella with her violet eyes. "And only people with amazing tits can bum cigarettes off of me."

Bella blushed, not used to being flirted with by such an attractive girl. It was flattering. It was new. And it was really fucking hot. She felt like she should say something, but she didn't really know what to say, so she just changed the subject. "What do we usually have for dinner?" she asked, mentally slapping herself for being such an idiot.

She felt even more stupid as Rosalie's face fell, and she got off of her bed, walking to the door. "They're probably going to leave soon."

Bella nodded, following her awkwardly. Alice must have sensed her discomfort. She placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "She's like that, don't worry."

_What does that mean? _Bella thought to herself worriedly. Did Alice mean that she flirted a lot, or did she mean that Rosalie ran hot and cold? Or both? The brunette sighed, realizing it shouldn't matter to her anyway. She wasn't there to find a new girlfriend. She'd be out of there in a few days anyway hopefully. "You never answered my question," she reminded the smaller girl, changing the subject. "What do we usually eat for dinner?"

Alice made a face that suggested dinner would not be to their liking. "Well," she started. "We've had basically every kind of cheap grade D meat they could serve us… The salad bar isn't so bad, but it's not really great food. I usually just get a thing of peanut butter and some bread."

Bella shuddered jokingly. "Any food to stay away from?" she asked with a laugh, but still somewhat serious.

"The meat…" Alice warned. "But then again, I am a vegetarian." Bella laughed following the shorter girl to the rest of the group. She spotted Rosalie next to Victoria and Tanya, Tanya clearly forgiving her for what she'd said earlier, as she smiled flirtatiously at the other blonde. Bella felt a pang of jealousy, but shook it off and looked away right as Rosalie caught her eye.

"Bella," Rosalie greeted, beckoning her over. Bella complied hesitantly, still feeling kind of awkward around the other patients. They seemed nice enough, but considering she was in a mental institution, she decided she couldn't be _too _careful. She shrunk under the jealous gaze of the other girls.

Bella blushed, shaking her head in discomfort. "That's okay Rose, I'm just going to hang back here…" she looked down at her feet, shuffling them awkwardly. Rosalie shrugged, looking slightly insulted, but she didn't say anything else.

"I think her feelings are genuinely hurt," Alice pointed out, much to Bella's dismay. "She doesn't really get rejected much. She's a bitch and everyone just kind of forgives her right away…" Alice trailed off and Bella briefly wondered what Rosalie had done to her for the shorter girl to think that.

"It's not really about her," Bella explained as they started walking to the dining hall, staring unsubtly at the blonde. "I don't think her friends like me."

Alice shook her head. "They're bitches Bella," she whispered under her breath. "Victoria thinks she's better than everyone else because she's so small, and Tanya thinks she's hot shit and that everyone wants to have sex with her. She's a nympho so anyone that doesn't show interest or takes attention from her, she automatically hates."

"Do they like you?" Bella asked.

"Victoria and I don't have a problem. Tanya's jealous of me because I'm Rosalie's roommate and best friend here and she probably thinks we're having sex…"

The brunette frowned, biting her lip. "Are you?" she squeaked anxiously, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Bella," Alice started. "I'm straight." Bella glanced at her in surprise, looking her over once again. The short hair and kindness had made her assume. She felt like such a dick. "I know sometimes I act kinda gay, but I'm not."

"Is Rosalie?" Bella asked, mentally slapping herself once again for being so dumb and obvious. Then again, it shouldn't really matter. She was positive that Alice had noticed her attraction to the blonde already. And the maybe attraction that Rosalie had for her.

Alice nodded. "She's bi I guess. I'm not sure, I don't think she really does the whole relationship thing… Unless she's just fucking with someone. That's what she did with her roommate before me. At least, that's what I heard." Alice paused, hesitating for a moment. "I heard from Victoria that Rosalie had been fucking with Tanya too… You know, flirting and then ignoring her or being a bitch to her. I think they might have like… Hooked up or something. Then Rosalie basically told her off and called her annoying and a whore and stuff. Tanya tried to hang herself with her sheets and a pair of jeans." She shook her head. "Rosalie laughed. I think she was proud."

Bella shuddered, despite knowing Rosalie was the way she was, it was still difficult to hear. Still, she wasn't afraid of the blonde like many of the other patients and some of the staff seemed to be, and she still didn't believe she was a monster. "If Rosalie is so cold and cruel to others, why do people cling to her like that?" Bella asked, gesturing to the two girls basically attached to the pretty blonde.

"Rosalie is a master of manipulation. And let's face it, she's fucking sexy." Bella laughed. "Seriously though," Alice continued. "I'm straight and even I've thought about it…" She sighed. "Joking aside though, Rosalie might be cruel and she might be considered a bad person by some, but she's also pretty cool and fun to be around. I won't say she's kind, but she does look out for people sometimes. She doesn't like to see people hurting unless that pain was inflicted by her I guess."

"That means she's got a little good in her," Bella concluded, pausing at a turn feeling unsure where to go. "Damn how big is this place?" she asked, feeling irritated by the distance they had to walk just to eat.

Alice laughed. "We're almost there, don't worry Bella." The group stopped in front of a door, and one of the people supervising them once again pulled out a key card and swiped it against the electric lock. Bella shot an irritated look to Alice. "I know," the pixie haired girl agreed. "It's ridiculous."

Bella took her seat next to Alice as Rosalie glanced over at the two of them expectantly from the table across from theirs. "You're not going to sit with them?" Alice asked Bella, noticing her longing expression.

"I'm sitting with you." Bella looked over at Rosalie's table again. "Why aren't you sitting with them?"

"Tanya. Doesn't like me. Remember?" Alice seemed genuinely upset by this. Bella wondered why she didn't just ignore the whore or tell her to fuck off. Alice didn't seem like someone who would just sit back and take verbal abuse. As if reading her mind, Alice explained; "I used to cuss her out or Rosalie would say something, but after a while of just really bitchy shitty lunches, I decided to be the bigger person and sit at this table. Tanya's on Rosalie's dick too much to move." She said the last part loud enough for the other tables to hear, causing Rosalie and several other people in the cafeteria to chuckle. Clearly Tanya was less favored than Rosalie.

"When do we get to get our food?" Bella asked. She felt like kind of a fatass for continuously changing the subject to dinner, but she hadn't eaten since the day before, having been a fairly picky eater and not being a fan of hospital food.

"Well, the adult wards, the boy's ward and the children's all go before us…" Alice grumbled, glaring at the people lined up for food. "Ugh. Meatloaf day."

Bella laughed. "You wouldn't eat any of the entrées anyway, they're probably all meat."

"Yeah, but I eat fish!" Alice corrected.

"You told me you were a vegetarian," Bella countered, feeling confused. "Isn't that a pescetarian?"

Alice watched as the last person in line walked up to the chef to get his food, shooting out of her chair to get the front place in line. Now Bella didn't feel so bad about wanting food. "Yeah," Alice agreed as they walked up to the servers. "But no one knows what the fuck a pescetarian is."

Bella laughed, grabbing a tray and walking up to the selection of sloppy looking vegetables and starches. Nothing looked appetizing. She could tell she was going to get over her picky eater thing very soon if she wanted to eat at all while she was there. She asked politely for the most edible looking thing, and followed Alice to the back of the cafeteria, where she picked two pieces of bread and a packet of peanut butter.

"A bit of advice," Alice started as they walked back to their table. Bella saw her slip a couple packs of peanut butter into her pocket. "We only get one snack between breakfast, lunch and dinner, and I gotta tell you, them apples do not fill my tummy." She took her seat and Bella followed a few seconds behind. "Most people sneak peanut butter back to their rooms, because it's the only good thing here…"

Bella looked over at Rosalie's table and saw that they all had similar trays, except for Victoria who had only a piece of bread and some lettuce. "They don't check your room?" Bella asked, surprised. "Or keep cameras there?"

Alice shook her head. "Nah, they don't really care. They do room checks the second they hear someone might have something bad though. And no, they don't have cameras in the rooms. They like us to have a sense of privacy I guess." She shrugged. "They check on us every fifteen minutes though, during our room time. Even when we're sleeping. You'll get used to that though."

"This place seems so terrible," Bella sighed. "How do you just… get used to it? How long have you been here?"

"Tomorrow will mark my sixth month here actually," Alice confessed, looking somewhat uncomfortable. Bella had assumed that the shorter girl hadn't minded staying there as much, but maybe she just put on a cheery façade to help brighten the other's days. Bella liked Alice though, they were already starting to become good friends, she didn't want her to leave.

"Damn," was all Bella said. She'd begun creepily watching Rosalie eat a piece of cake, as she made eye contact with her and licked the frosting off of the tip of her finger. Alice rolled her eyes, nudging the brunette gently.

"I won't mind if you want to go over there," she suggested with a laugh. "Dinner is almost over. Then we have art and a movie. We can sit together then, since we usually sit in a big group."

"You sure?" Bella asked, feeling guilty, but _really _wanting to go over and see Rosalie. Alice nodded, and without giving her a chance to change her mind, Bella got up and walked casually over to the other table. "Hey," she managed, waving her hand shyly.

"Oh, look, my stalker is back," Rosalie smirked, gazing at Bella with a look of contempt. Bella froze, taken aback by the blonde's coldness. She finally understood. The flirting and then bitchy remarks; Rosalie was fucking with her. And Alice, Alice her best friend, was helping her do it.

Bella gritted her teeth, refusing to give the sociopath the satisfaction of seeing her lose it. She began searching her mind for something clever and sophisticated to say back to the blonde, before realizing she'd been standing there silently like an idiot for several seconds. "I'm sorry to bother you," she muttered, realizing that was all she could say. She felt like an idiot for falling into Rosalie's little game. Alice had told her this was what she did to amuse herself. Hell, Bella saw it. She glanced back at Alice who had currently moved over and was talking and laughing with someone else. Deciding she couldn't trust the smaller girl anymore, she walked pathetically over to a secluded table in the corner and sat there for the rest of the miserable dinner.

As Bella walked silently in the back of the group to Creative Art, Alice slowed down to walk beside her. "If things didn't work out with sitting with Rosalie, why didn't you come back to sit with me?" she asked, sounding legitimately upset.

Bella sighed. "Look Alice, you don't have to pretend to be all nice and shit… I know you're just helping Rosalie fuck with me and I really don't fucking need that right now, okay? So just leave me alone." Alice didn't look guilty, like someone who had been caught in a practical joke. No, she looked confused and hurt, and Bella almost felt bad, well, she did feel bad, but that didn't rebuild any of the trust that the pixie girl had shattered.

"Bella, I didn't mean to let you walk into a situation where you were going to get hurt," Alice whispered, her voice shaking. "Don't be mad at me, I'm sorry. I didn't know, I promise I didn't know."

Bella frowned, realizing that maybe Alice was just a ball of sweetness and optimism stuck in a shitty place with shitty people. "Sorry I freaked out on you," she finally huffed, looking away from the shorter girl. She felt kind of guilty about snapping at her.

"It's fine. I'm sorry Rosalie upset you…" Alice said worriedly. "Sorry, I would have come to your table, but you looked pretty pissed off." She laughed, glancing downward. Their conversation stopped as the group came to a halt at, once again, another locked door.

Several annoyed huffs resonated from the crowd, and Bella couldn't help but chuckle at their lack of enthusiasm for art. Bella wasn't particularly a fan of arts and crafts, but she couldn't help being glad to have something to take her mind off of all the dramatic bullshit that had accumulated in the course of a day.

The group of girls flooded inside the tiny art room, squished uncomfortably close together. Bella noticed a huge grin on Alice's face despite the discomfort. "You like art?" she asked the other girl.

Alice nodded. "Yeah, I guess. It's the most fun thing to do here…"

Bella shuddered. "Man, this place must be pretty fucking boring," she joked, pulling out a chair to sit down, the back of her seat awkwardly close to the back of Jane's. The younger girl jumped, looking like something had just burned her, and Bella felt a pang of pity for her. How awful it must be to live in a world where you feel like everyone wants to hurt you. Especially here, where chances were someone was out to hurt her.

"You have no idea," Alice agreed seriously, grabbing a piece of paper and some colored pencils. "But hey, at least you met me." She grinned, showing off a set of the brightest white teeth Bella had ever seen.

"Yes, you made this whole trip worth it," Bella agreed laughing, grabbing her own paper and a few pencils. "Now shut up, I'm trying to be creative over here." Alice complied, and the two of them worked on their sketches, forgetting about the troubling thoughts that brought them there.

It took a moment for Bella to realize what her mind had unconsciously lead her to draw, but after a few strokes of her pencil, she noticed that the abstract figure she had begun to sketch had started to transform into a trumpet shaped flower. She shuddered, disturbed by how the plant was still on her mind. Next to it she began another drawing, this time of a person. Not Rosalie, but they looked somewhat similar. The woman in her sketch was tall and thin, her face and bones showing through her skin. Her eyes were dark and narrow, different from the blonde's pretty and wide eyes. Her hair was wild and untamed as if she'd been living somewhere desolate of other human beings.

Bella recognized the girl in her drawing as the woman she had seen while under the influence of the datura's seeds. She'd heard stories about other people seeing a similar entity. The woman in these legend's was labeled _Lady Datura_. She ruled the world of the Angel's Trumpet and decided who would live and break out and who would suffer in her realm forever. She was so captured by the eerie beauty of the drawing she created, she hadn't noticed her hand had begun to move, scribbling down other images from her journey into the other world.

Looking down, she realized how detailed the drawing really was. The dark, ghostly eyes in the shadows, the black cat with its blank dead stare. Bella saw the white flower in the center of the picture, and next to it, the monstrous yet beautiful woman. It was probably one of the best non-professional pieces of art she'd seen. She shuddered, glancing at Alice, whose face held a look of amazement. Rosalie stood over them, looking surprised and impressed as well.

"You know," she murmured into Bella's ear, so low the brunette doubted Alice would be able to hear. "I think artists are fucking sexy," she breathed, before walking slowly away, waving her ass seductively all the way back to her friends.

"_Holy shit…" _Bella panted, staring at the sexy girl as she teased her, completely forgetting about how the blonde had just humiliated her, no more than an hour ago.

"Damn," Alice commented, oblivious to the exchange her roommates just shared. "You seemed really unimpressed with art, I didn't think you'd be this good…" She ran her fingers down her own picture, a skillfully drawn fire surrounding a shoddy drawing of a house. Alice had downplayed her talent in both artistic dexterity and symbolism.

Bella leaned casually over her drawing, uncomfortable with the other girl seeing her visions. They felt strange, private. Like a secret she could only share with a choice amount of people. "Yours is good too," she complimented Alice with a smile. "It's really… deep." She couldn't think of another word and she felt extremely lame.

"Thanks!" Alice chirped, and began to go off on a long tangent about how she came up with the idea. Bella laughed to herself. The smaller girl had such a short attention span it was comical.

Fifteen minutes and twenty doors later they were back to the ward, all carrying pieces of paper like fourth graders back to their rooms. Even Rosalie, who Bella didn't think would lower herself to something so simple, so childish and young, was carrying a small painting of a white flower. _A white flower… _Bella gazed at Rosalie's painting unsubtly, realizing she too had painted a white, trumpet flower, and other things imbedded in the darkness. She shuddered. Rosalie definitely hadn't seen her drawing until the very end of their art time. And she too had a beautiful woman by her flower, but she was portrayed in a dramatically different view. She was soft looking, warm and meek. She looked broken though, and like the woman in Bella's own picture, she looked lost.

Bella felt another level of connection to the blonde, looking away from her painting. Rosalie really was the perfect girl for her. Minus the whole fucked up sociopath thing.

They spent five minutes in their rooms before going to the day room to watch a movie. The movie, of course, was selected through an approved film list that the hospital had made, resulting in the viewing of _Finding Nemo._ Bella didn't really care though, too focused on the confusing thoughts she had about the blonde.

She could make a list of reasons why she shouldn't want to be with Rosalie. One, she just landed herself in a mental institution after her previous relationship ended, two Rosalie was clearly a verbal, and sometimes physically abusive person, and Bella was pretty sure that sort of thing would continue even in a relationship, three, they're in a mental institution… The list went on and on. But sadly, she did want Rosalie. It was more lust at first sight, but something drew her to the blonde, and she felt like she had to know her. The feeling was so similar to that of the datura, that she was almost convinced that the woman in her drawing was not Lady Datura, but Rosalie. Or maybe Rosalie was Lady Datura…

After the movie was over, the nurses came over carrying cups of pills. One handed Bella a tiny cup. The brunette looked down in confusion. She didn't need to take any medication… "I don't need these, I'm not sick." She attempted to give the cup back to the nurse.

"They'll help you sleep," the nurse replied gruffly, standing in front of Bella expectantly. "Take them now please." Bella hesitated before bringing the cup to her mouth, swallowing the pills without water to chase them down. "Open your mouth," she commanded. Bella complied, feeling slightly annoyed. The nurse nodded her approval, moving to the next person.

After all the girls completed their ritual, they were sent back to their rooms. Rosalie sat on the end of her bed, glancing blankly at the wall, clearly lost in thought, as Alice burrowed like a bunny under her covers until only the spikes of her hair were visible above the blankets. Bella stared at the lump under the sheets that was her roommate, unsure if the girl was asleep or not. After a few minutes, she began to breath softly and evenly, slipping into what seemed like a very comfortable sleep.

Rosalie looked over at Bella, noticing her observing the other girl. "She usually falls asleep as soon as she hits the bed. She's really peaceful when she sleeps. It's different."

"Oh," Bella squeaked. "I wasn't like, watching her or anything, I just didn't know if I should be quiet or whatever…"

"Don't worry about it," Rosalie laughed, acting more natural than before. Not flirty, not bitchy, just Rosalie. "I liked your drawing earlier," she complimented Bella sweetly. "It kind of looks like mine. Did you copy me?" she accused jokingly.

Bella grinned. "Nah, but great minds do think alike." She glanced at Rosalie's shelf, but didn't see the painting there. "I'm curious," she started. "Have you ever done datura? You knew what it was, and your drawing was kind of similar to mine…"

Rosalie shook her head. "I wouldn't say I've done it," she said cryptically. She sighed, looking slightly upset, like something on her mind was really getting to her. "It was kind of… Forced on me," she stopped, gazing at Bella with a look of mistrust, unsure if she wanted to continue.

Bella encouraged her. "Forced on you?"

"Never mind," Rosalie hissed, closing Bella out with a quick and icy glare. "Look, go to bed okay?" Bella watched her take three small blue football shaped pills she identified as Xanax before she felt sleep take her, obeying the blonde's harsh words much to her dismay.

**Author's note: **

**Alright, so I'm trying to get these out as fast as I can... I'm basically writing whenever I'm home, sooo... Yeah, just bear with me, if my chapters aren't coming as fast, it means I'm simply not at a computer nor am I home at all. Anyway, if you enjoyed it, review, or if you didn't enjoy it, tell me why in a review. **

**The writing quality kinda went downhill halfway through, and it kinda felt rushed and I'm sorry about that... My name is just an honest description. **

**Anyway, I thought I'd give you more insight on the plant Datura/Lady Datura if you're interested, so here are some quotes I dug up: **

_"Datura is a gateway to hell...It will open you up to the darkest side of your being...and don't ask me why...but do not ever consume datura on a full moon, or during the preceding hours before 3-5am...Unless you would like to meet lady datura"_

_"We're talking, pissing themselves, forgetting who each other is, ripping the posters off all the walls in fits of rage, talking to parking meters, throwing cutlery around the place and at people, eventually ended up in a hospital situation where they were restrained (strapped down on hospital beds) for three days."_

_"The most common hallucination for a Datura user is talking to people that aren't there. If a user reaches this point, they are totally disassociated with reality. The User will not know they are under the influence of Datura and will continue a dialogue with these imaginary beings. Also lycanthropy and seeing a spirit known as Lady Datura are another common hallucination, usually during a full moon."_

_"I've had acid heads who've probably consumed tabs by the thousands tell me '...But I wouldn't touch datura, man'"_


	3. Breakfast and Drugs

**Author's note: **

**Ugh, my word count is literally going down by the thousands. I'm trying to get content out for you guys, but it's hard to make long chapters and get them up right away, so I'm going to keep my chapters to a couple major scenes each. First chappy was intro+ I guess, but I'm not sure how many super long chapters there will be. **

**Again, I'm sorry this is so short.**

**Ps. Thanks for the reviews. Keep them up and I'll keep it up :D**

Bella woke to the chipper voice of a nurse whispering "checks!" she glanced out into the hallway from her open door and saw that it was four in the morning. She could hear voices in the hall talking loudly and laughing and she groaned, covering her ears with her pillow.

"Seriously?" she grumbled, before looking at her two roommates to be sure she hadn't woke them. She made eye contact with Rosalie, who was sitting with her back against the wall, gazing at her with an amused expression. Bella nearly jumped, surprised the blonde was awake. "What are you doing up?" she asked Rosalie.

Rosalie's expression changed to something unreadable. "I don't sleep," she said quietly, bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them. She looked almost fragile, but then her face contorted into a glare. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" Bella challenged, annoyed at the blonde's morphing behavior.

"Like you're trying to get inside my head," Rosalie snapped, throwing her pillow at Bella in frustration. It hit Bella square in the face, causing her to yelp in surprise. An orderly ran over, poking his head and a flashlight into the room.

"Checks?" he announced nervously, sounding like he was asking a question rather than checking on the girls. Rosalie flipped him off, giving him a look that could kill, dispose of the body, and frame someone else. The orderly dipped his head, shuffling away like a frightened rodent.

"I'm not trying to get inside your head," Bella protested, hissing softly so she wouldn't call attention to their room or wake their other roommate. "You've been on my fucking dick every other hour and then a total cunt. I just want to get to know the person I'm rooming with." The brunette paused for air, almost shaking with rage. "But fuck you Rosalie, you're a waste of time, you'll be here forever and I'll be out in a few days."

Rosalie looked away from Bella, looking genuinely hurt, but Bella tried to remember it was just an act, that the blonde couldn't feel human emotions. She had to will herself to believe Rosalie, the girl she was so eerily attracted to, was a monster. Bella got out of her bed, walking out into the hallway.

"What are you doing out of bed?" one of the nurses barked, glaring at her with accusing eyes.

Bella smiled a false, sweet smile. "I'm having trouble sleeping, do you have anything to help me rest?"

"What's your name?" the nurse asked, scrolling down her chart.

"Bella Swan," the brunette answered, walking up to her desk.

"You already got something to help you sleep," the woman grumbled, sounding overworked and irritated. "If you can't sleep, then lay down, you can't be out of bed right now."

"Wait," Bella demanded, putting both hands on the desk. "I gagged on the pills from earlier and threw them up, I'm sorry," she lied, hoping the nurse would be too tired and careless to notice.

She shot Bella a look that said she didn't actually believe her, but walked over to her cabinet, pulling out a tiny packet of pills and a plastic cup of water. "These will make you sleep," she commented, watching Bella take the medication. "If not, oh well. Stay in your room." Bella nodded, opening her mouth to show she no longer had them. Without another word, she walked stiffly back to her room, spitting the pills out into the palm of her hand and hiding them in her pillowcase once she'd gotten to the safety of her room.

"Gonna try to kill yourself again?" Rosalie asked after a few seconds of utter silence. Her voice was icy, causing a shudder to wrack Bella's lanky frame. "I have a bunch of xanax if you have the balls to do it."

Bella glared at her, feeling trapped. That was her impulsive intention; she had planned on storing up a bunch of pills if she ever decided to plan her ultimate escape. However, the fact that Rosalie had pointed it out, after her harsh treatment had inspired the idea, left Bella unsure of how to react. Should she take the xanax, making her look like an overemotional bitch, or leave it, making her look like a ball-less attentionwhore. Finally she sighed, turning to face the wall and attempt to ignore Rosalie.

"I thought so," Rosalie growled, though her voice held a tinge of sadness. Bella felt guilty, knowing that even if Rosalie was cold and held no conscience, it was possible for the brunette to hurt her, and unlike the blonde, Bella was actually able to apologize for it.

She stared blankly at the wall for the next few hours, attempting to find the words to say to Rosalie to make everything between them all better and special feeling again. Her efforts were fruitless, and after a few more ideas that could only be described as psychotic floated into her head, Bella felt sleep take her once again.

She woke up feeling as she expected she would – like she'd been woken up from a drug-induced slumber because once again she was letting herself get her head and heart all messed with by a girl. She grumbled, annoyed by the other patients running door-to-door shouting "meds" and "line up for breakfast!"

"Ugh," Alice groaned from her bed, burrowing her face into her pillow as she covered her ears with her hands. "It's people like them that make me want to start eating meat again…"

Rosalie snickered. "What does that even mean?" she asked, sounding a little more condescending than playful. Alice being Alice, either didn't notice or didn't care.

"You're in a crazy house, figure it out," Alice replied logically, before walking into the hall to get her medication. Bella watched the smaller girl walk agonizingly slowly out of earshot, giving the brunette a chance to speak.

"Rose," Bella whispered from her bed as the blonde got up and began to strip.

"Hm?" Rosalie replied, not bothering to look at Bella.

Bella ran a hand through her hair awkwardly, pulling at imaginary knots. "I'm sorry for what I said last night," she started, pausing, not sure what else she could say. Rosalie was a sociopath; she didn't know the meaning of the word sorry. Would this apology really matter? "I know that it doesn't really mean anything to you, but I really am sorry."

Rosalie turned to look back at Bella, a pained look on her face. After a moment though, it was replaced with her usual confident smirk. "Well," she started. "You really hurt my feelings last night you know. You're right. A little 'I'm sorry' isn't going to fix anything." Bella opened her mouth in protest, but the other girl stopped her. "No, let me finish. Sorry isn't enough…" she trailed off ominously, tapping her foot and looking up thoughtfully. "You have to suck up to me until I say otherwise."

Bella blinked, pleasantly surprised by the blonde's playful words. She could tell she had gotten to Rosalie last night, and she was almost certain she would be on the sociopath's verbal hit list. "What's my first order of business your majesty?" Bella asked, looking up at the blonde with eyes filled with mock adoration.

"Mm," Rosalie murmured, gazing at Bella with such a gentle adoration that Bella had to subtly pinch her arm behind her back to see if she was dreaming. "You have to sit with me at breakfast today." She grinned cheesily before walking up to the medication counter to get her cocktail of drugs. Bella followed a few moments later, still a little stunned by their interaction. This back and forth thing with her had happened so much in the past day that Bella should be expecting it, however her change of feelings for the brunette continued to shock Bella.

Once again, Bella pretended to swallow her pills while storing them under her tongue expertly. She was familiar with this technique after years of performing it for her overprotective father. She recognized one of the pills to be Prozac while the other looked like the Klonopin that had been given to her in the hospital. She wondered if people would trade her things for her Klonopin. Bella had once been a benzodiazepine fiend, popping xannies by the bar, but she was over that, and she was sure that her tolerance for the tiny pills was through the roof. She slipped the pills into her bra and walked over to where the other girls had gathered.

Bella made eye contact with Rosalie, surprised to see the longing in her violet depths. "I guess the two of you made up," Alice chirped behind Bella, causing the brunette to stumble awkwardly forward as the group began walking towards the cafeteria.

"For now…" Bella complained. She was thankful that Rosalie had decided to be flirty, and kind, and not push her away, but she was fearful for the next time the blonde was over being close to Bella. "I'm going to sit with her at breakfast, is that okay?"

"Bella, you don't have to ask permission to sit with someone else," Alice laughed. "I've had half a year without you here, I have other seating arrangements if the new kids decide to bail on me."

Bella grinned, happy her new friend wasn't upset she didn't want to sit with her. She wondered if she should go walk with Rosalie, but decided against it. Their interactions tended to work out better when initiated by the blonde. The group made its way to the cafeteria, finally getting to and then unlocking the doors to the large room.

The brunette walked over to the table Rosalie had sat at the night before, but the blonde stopped her, calling her name and beckoning her to the table Bella had stayed the rest of dinner last night. "You seem to like this table," Rosalie observed, sitting at the chair against the wall.

Bella shrugged, pulling her own chair out. "I like whatever table you're sitting at," she dared, shamelessly flirting with the other girl. She felt good about this day with Rosalie. She had a feeling that whatever was going to happen between them, it was going to be good.

"That's very cute, sweetheart, but we both know you'd much rather sit with our lovely roommate," Rosalie countered. "But thank goodness I get you all to myself until you're done sucking up to me."

Bella knew what Rosalie was doing. The blonde was manipulating her, feigning jealousy and putting herself down so Bella would shower her with reassurance and compliments. Strangely, although the brunette could read into the other girl's tactics, she still played into her game, thinking the better of the blonde and refusing to believe that her illness defined who she could be. "No, I actually really am glad to be sitting here with you," Bella replied honestly, smiling reassuringly at the taller girl.

Rosalie grinned, pleased with Bella's answer, and got out of her seat to get in line. "Are you coming?" she asked the brunette, who was still seated in her chair, gazing somewhat shamelessly at Rosalie's ass as it raised from her seat. Rosalie seemed to notice this, as her smile grew wider and more flirtatious.

"I don't normally eat breakfast," Bella answered awkwardly, not wanting to follow the other girl up and not get anything for herself. The stalker comment had got to her, and she didn't want Rosalie's friends to make fun of her later for it.

Rosalie frowned, grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her out of her chair. "You have to eat, Bella. Breakfast is important and food should never be taken for granted," she trailed off, leading Bella to where the trays were stacked. The girls both grabbed a tray and a bowl, getting a single tiny box of cereal and a carton of milk.

"Bella, you're not only following Rosalie around but you're getting the same food as her? Gee, what a weirdo," Tanya taunted, glaring at Bella jealously.

Bella tried not to let the pain she felt show, but she couldn't bite back her harsh words. "At least I didn't try to fucking hang myself over her, you pathetic whore," she hissed, walking away to her table, not sure if Rosalie would follow her or stay with her friend. She felt regret hit her like a ton of bricks as she watched helplessly as Rosalie talked quietly to her upset friend, before walking over to Bella.

Her next words surprised the brunette though. "Tanya's needs to realize it's over," Rosalie grumbled, opening up her thing of cereal and pouring the dried bits into her bowl, following it with a stream of milk. "She's no fun to fuck with, she cries too much and then it just gets more annoying than funny."

Bella blinked, shocked at how Rosalie felt about the girl she had assumed was her friend. "You aren't friends with her?" she asked, unsure of what the blonde meant.

"Fuck no," Rosalie denied with a scowl. "She's so annoying. She's not even hot either, and she thinks she's good enough to be with me."

Bella raised a brow. "And how hot do you have to be to be good enough for you?"

"I'd say about your level of hotness," Rosalie hinted with a smirk. Bella grinned back. She felt like she was seeing _her_ Rosalie again. The playful and kind girl who was as interested in Bella as the brunette was in Rosalie.

"So are you saying I have what it takes to be with you?" Bella asked, only half joking.

"I'm saying you're hot enough to be with me," the blonde purred. "But I haven't hung around you enough or talked to you enough to see if you're cool and fun enough to be with me."

Bella grinned. "So if I can prove to you I'm cool and fun, you'd go out with me." She was cheering inside her head, her heart beating fast. Surprisingly she was not making a fool of herself yet.

"Oh, I know you're funny and cool," she complimented the brunette kindly. "But the others don't. Only me and Alice. So you have to prove to everyone else that you're as awesome as I see you are. Then we can talk about _getting to know each other_ better," she murmured suggestively, smirking at Bella's dazed expression.

"What if I want to get to know you now?" Bella grumbled.

"Okay, fine," Rosalie conceded. "What's your favorite color?"

"Huh? What?" Bella asked in confusion. Rosalie gazed at her expectantly, waiting for her to answer. "Um, violet I guess…" the brunette forced out, still not getting why Rosalie asked such a random question.

"Violet like my eyes?" Rosalie teased causing Bella to blush. She paused, taking a bite of her cereal. "I like grey. It matches how I feel." Bella looked down at her own tray, not sure what to say. Rosalie tended to volunteer cryptic information before shutting her out. She wasn't about to risk triggering Rosalie's mood swings by asking what she meant by that. "What kind of music do you like?" Rosalie asked, grinning as they began to have a lengthy back and forth barrage of random questions, getting more and more personal, but none very deep.

"Boobs or ass?" Bella asked Rosalie, laughing as Rosalie paused and looked deep in thought.

"Well," she started. "My argument for boobs is that they're fucking soft and beautiful, and you can stare at them while you're talking to someone." She looked down, mock-checking Bella out. "But when you're making out with a girl… The ass is a great place to hold onto."

Bella didn't think she could be so turned on by the answer to such a simple question, but there was something so sexy and alluring about Rosalie, and anything sexual that came out of her mouth left Bella _soaked. _

"What about you?" Rosalie asked Bella. "I bet you're an ass man. You can't stop staring at mine."

Bella blushed furiously, before pulling herself together enough to produce a somewhat put together thought. "You're always showing it off for me. Maybe if you leaned over the table a little and let me sneak a peak, but all you ever give me is ass, ass, ass," she complained jokingly, eliciting a soft laugh from Rosalie.

"It's fun to tease you," Rosalie confessed as they were getting up to go back to their ward. "I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to stop talking to me." She sounded meek and vulnerable.

Bella couldn't tell if this was another manipulation technique Rosalie had in her arsenal, but again, she didn't find herself caring. "Don't worry Rose," Bella assured her with a soft smile. "You're the best thing here, the only way you'll get rid of me is if you tell me to fuck off again."

"I might," Rosalie warned as they walked into the adolescent part of the hospital.

"Well, then don't mean it," Bella grumbled back, squeezing Rosalie's hand. She seemed so powerful yet fragile, once again reminding Bella of her experience with the Devil's weed.

Rosalie frowned. "Ugh, you're a pain," she growled, walking into their room and collapsing onto her bed. Bella noticed there were dark rings under the blonde's eyes, giving her a different kind of ghostly beauty, but also making her look slightly unhealthy. "You're supposed to be the clingy emotional one, not me."

Bella couldn't help identify yet another method of manipulation. Letting someone in about something minor that might not even be true, and then giving them a false sense of security. Bella wasn't sure if that was Rosalie's true intention, but whether it was or not, she would once again allow herself to take part in the blonde's mind games. But as Alice walked into the bathroom for another shower, Bella took the time to try out a strategy of her own.

"I feel like you're messing with me all the time," she said with a laugh. "I mean, maybe I'm different than the others, but you've already confessed that you fuck with people this way…" she said in an attempt to see how Rosalie really felt about her.

"You think someone as gorgeous and fun to be around as you can get fucked with?" Rosalie countered in mock surprise, leaning up in her bed to give Bella a seductive gaze.

As Bella had practically made up her mind to walk over to Rosalie's side of the room and basically throw herself at the other girl, a nurse pushed their door open, announcing her presence with a quick 'hello' before departing as suddenly as she had arrived. Thankfully though, saving Bella the embarrassment of having the blonde reject her and think of her as a horny dog for the rest of her stay.

Thankfully Alice got out of the shower a few moments later, breaking the lusty tension between the two girls. She walked into the room, pulling a tiny grey sock out from under her shelf. "Anyone got anything they want to trade for some addies?" the short girl whispered in a cheesy auctioneer voice.

Bella shrugged. "I have some kpins," she replied, pulling the pills from last night and the morning out to show the other girl. Bella wasn't really a fan of stimulants, but she knew she wouldn't take the klonopin and that at least her amphetamine tolerance was low enough that whatever amount Alice had to offer would at least give the brunette a buzz.

"Damn," Rosalie commented. "Bella's already getting into trading."

Alice grinned at Rosalie. "Girl learns fast," she agreed, handing Bella four 30 milligram capsules of adderall in exchange for Bella's two milligrams of klonopin. "You want any, Rosalie?"

Rosalie shook her head. "You know me, up all night already. I don't need an extended release stimulant to add to my sleepless nights." She shrugged. "Then again, snorting them would be more effective and make the duration shorter anyway." She pulled out two of the blue xanax. "Here," she offered, handing the shorter girl the pills and receiving the same amount of pills as Bella.

Alice grinned. "See, it's smart doing business with me. I'm the only one in this ward with adderall, and I have a fuckton all stored up."

"How many xannies to you have?" Bella asked Rosalie.

Rosalie pulled out four colorful mechanical pencils, pouring out their contents onto her bed. Each held about twenty. "I have enough to have a good time," Rosalie replied, filling her hiding spot back up with the tiny blue pills. "By the way," she commented boredly. "I was so fucked up last night, I don't even remember what happened. I don't want to know what you said, but I just needed an excuse to get you to sit with me."

Bella grinned and Alice had to cover her mouth to stop the 'aw!' that would have escaped her lips. Yes, Bella was starting to feel very good about where things were headed with the blonde.


	4. Flirt

**Author's note:**

**Sorry it took longer than usual to get this out. My best friend recently came back from vacation – so basically I've been fucked up every night. Some of this was written whilst an IV was in my hand, so respect the devotion, 'cuz I totally fucked up the drip and my hand swelled up all big. Anyway, it's kinda short, but enjoy. **

Weeks had past, Bella still had not seen Dr. Cullen nor had she gotten any information on her impending release from the facility. She was getting frustrated, agonized by the thought that she would be there forever. Stuck in a broken facility with a pack of crazies. She stopped going to lunch with her roommates, began ignoring Rosalie, shattering much of their growing relationship. Rosalie began sitting with Tanya during group events, smiling and touching her intimately. Bella would see this and feel a stab of pain, an urge to escape. And so she would trade Alice for her adderall every morning, and would save them in a plastic baggy under her dresser.

Finally though, one night Rosalie stayed back from dinner, walking up to Bella in their room and closing the door enough so their motions were hidden and the nurses wouldn't hear their voices. "Why are you acting so mopey all the time?" Rosalie snarled, walking over to where Bella was laying down.

"Go away Rose," Bella whimpered. She didn't want to talk to Rosalie. She didn't want Rosalie to hurt her. It would be her breaking point. She pulled her pillow up and put it over her head, in an attempt to cover her ears. "Please."

"Bella," Rosalie sighed. "Do you like me? Do you want to be with me?"

The brunette's eyes widened. _What? _Of course she wanted to be with Rosalie. She'd wanted her since the day they'd met, when she was so mystically transfixed by her beauty, and dazzled by her power and confidence. These feelings only grew the more time they spent together and the more she learned about Rosalie. Things would get somewhat rocky, Bella would dig too deep into the blonde's mind, causing her to snap and push Bella away for a while, but they always came back and began to talk again. But that was all they did. Talk and flirt. And they never brought up the feelings they knew were there between them. But then, the more depressed Bella got, the further Rosalie drifted away. And the more Bella missed and wanted the blonde. Bella felt trapped, like she was stuck in some giant metal cage. Rosalie would be there with the key.

"Bella?" Rosalie repeated.

"Um," Bella started. "Well, yeah. I do want to be with you."

"You don't act like you do," Rosalie pointed out, moving to sit on the side of Bella's bed, her ass resting close to Bella's abdomen. "You want to leave me, you're upset because you're stuck here with me. I like you Bella, I feel like this could be something good. But you won't come see me, you won't talk to me, and when I flirt with the other girls, you won't even fight for me."

"You should be fighting for me," Bella huffed. "All the shit you're putting me through. You hurt me Rose. I know you can't help it, but you do. And I know you can't feel bad about it, but I wish you could."

"I like you, and I'm losing you. That's how I feel bad." Rosalie leaned down, pulling the pillow away from Bella's head.

Bella groaned. "You're a pain Rose," she grumbled, leaning up and sitting cross-legged facing the blonde. "Yes, I like you and I want to be with you. You're not losing me I'm losing you."

"Well, I'll make sure to stick close by you from now on," Rosalie purred, leaning closer to Bella until their lips brushed ever so slightly. Bella was about to return the kiss in an attempt to deepen it, and maybe get a little heavy-petting going on.

Her plan was cut short when Esme poked her head into the room, causing the two girls to break apart. "Checks!" she called, just missing the girls break apart. "Girls, the dinner tray will be up soon. You'll have to eat in the hall."

Rosalie groaned as the nurse walked away. "I'm not going to lie, I was really hoping to get a little further than that."

Bella grinned, laughing in agreement. "Wanted to grab a boob or two?" she asked flirtatiously, moving closer to the blonde until she was leaning against her.

Rosalie wrapped an arm around Bella who was now cuddling up against her. "I told you Bella, I like grabbing asses when I make out with someone," she purred, resting her chin on the other girl's head and rubbing her back gently. "I don't like cuddling," Rosalie murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of the brunette's head. Bella attempted to get away, not wanting to make Rosalie feel uncomfortable. "But I like it with you," she finished, pulling Bella closer.

Bella grinned. "We have like ten minutes before they come check on us again…" she hinted, trailing off.

"They'll get us when the food gets here," Rosalie replied, sounding disappointed. "I don't want to get caught and have to have one of us move out…"

"Ugh, they'd put one of us with Tanya and Victoria," the brunette whined, tracing invisible patterns above the other girl's knee. "I'd die if you got moved to their room…"

"I wouldn't do anything if I was," Rosalie assured her. "You're all I want."

Bella snorted. "What if I'm really bad in bed?" she asked jokingly, though feeling somewhat shy about the question's topic.

"Then I'll help you practice until you're really good…" Rosalie hinted suggestively, smirking when Bella had fully absorbed her words and began to blush furiously. "You're cute when you blush, Bella," Rosalie praised the smaller girl.

"You're sexy, when you like… Always," Bella fumbled out, sounding quite slow. "I mean - " Rosalie laughed, pressing her perfect, full lips against Bella's. The kiss was sweet and innocent, but it held so much emotion Bella couldn't help smile against the blonde's lips. "Sorry, you're just so unreal, it's kind of hard to be coherent around you," she whispered as they broke apart.

Rosalie grinned, flattered by the brunette's sweet words. "It's a good thing I only like you for your body," she joked mischievously, causing Bella to pout at her playfully. "Sorry, did I forget your magnificent personality?" The brunette nodded, and leaned in for another kiss, but Rosalie pulled away. "Dinner," she reminded the other girl.

Bella let out a frustrated sigh as Rosalie stood and held her hand out, helping her stand as well. "I'm not hungry," she complained.

"Share a salad with me," Rosalie commanded. "You're still on suck up duty," she reminded the brunette. "And I want you to eat something."

"Rose, you told me you didn't even remember what I said," Bella disagreed. "I'm relieved of suck up duty unless…" she trailed off, blushing, unsure if she went too far with her flirtations.

"Come on babe," Rosalie purred, grabbing Bella's hand. "I'll pretend I'm treating you to dinner and feed you. Then we can go smoke a cigarette." Bella smiled and laughed, finally conceding to the blonde's corny requests and followed Rosalie to the rack of chicken nuggets and cheap, browning salads. "Well, order anything you want, I'm paying," Rosalie joked cheesily.

Bella rolled her eyes, nudging the blonde softly. "You're being so silly," she giggled. "It's cute, I like it." Rosalie smirked, grabbing a salad for herself as Bella took a plate of the chicken nuggets, poking at them suspiciously. "I'm afraid to eat this," the brunette whined, leaning against the wall with her plate in her lap.

"I wish I could actually take you somewhere on a real date," Rosalie sighed, looking around to be sure no one was paying attention, before sliding down next to Bella. "I wish things were perfect for you," she whispered so sweetly and genuinely that it left Bella speechless.

Rosalie smirked mischievously, grabbing Bella's nuggets from her. "Hey!" she protested with a laugh as Rosalie began trying to feed her, shoving the crusty piece of chicken against her lips.

"Open your mouth and take my meat..." Rosalie commanded, laughing as the blonde blushed furiously.

"Who ever thought someone so beautiful and cold would be such a pervert..." Bella teased, taking a bite of her food to humor the blonde. Rosalie looked slightly offended, so Bella leaned into her, kissing her cheek while the nurses weren't paying attention. "Don't worry," she murmured. "I like it."

Rosalie smiled a small, unsure smile, leaning against Bella. "You smell like stale pot..." she giggled, sniffing the sleeve of her t-shirt.

The brunette blushed, moving away slightly. "Don't sniff me!" she squeaked embarrassedly, causing Rosalie to grin widely. "My dad threw a bunch of clothes into a bag... He probably picked it up off the floor."

"It makes me think of the future..." the blonde mused. "When I get out of here. My house will smell like that."

"Your parents let you smoke?" Bella asked the blonde incredulously.

Rosalie shook her head. "My mom killed herself, my dad is in jail. I lived with my sister... Well, she left, but the government and this place thinks I live with my sister..." she seemed uncomfortable about talking about her family, but Bella felt it was necessary to ask questions, needing to learn about the girl she was falling for.

"I'm sorry about your mom," Bella whispered.

"I'm not," Rosalie growled coldly. "She was a despicable human being." She stood up. "You wanna go out and smoke a cigarette?" she asked, changing the subject. Bella nodded, standing to follow the blonde. "Then we can go to our room and figure out something fun to do..." the taller girl purred suggestively, turning to gaze at Bella with hungry eyes.

"Do tell, what activities are there to choose from?" Bella teased, catching up to the blonde, walking close to her so that the brunette's shoulder, being significantly shorter than the other girl, brushed against Rosalie's upper arm.

"Oh you know," Rosalie said casually, approaching one of the orderlies, a tall man with a mess of shaggy blonde hair. "I was thinking of playing a board game or something. You wanna play with me?"

Bella blinked in confusion before realizing the blonde was joking. "I think you should think of something else you want to do," she whined.

"I want to smoke a cigarette." Rosalie stated, turning to the orderly. He shrugged, walking over to a locked chest by the door, unlocking it and pulling out a black BIC lighter. He unlocked the door for the girls, lighting their cigarette before they were even inside. They walked outside but he didn't follow, instead leaning against the door looking rather tired with his eyes closed.

Rosalie grinned, taking a drag. "Someone is tired," she commented, blowing a puff of smoke in the guy's direction.

He glanced at her sleepily, not even batting an eye at the blonde's mocking behavior. "Look, this is the closest thing I have to a break, can I bum one?" he asked, surprising Bella.

"Sure thing, Jazz. Just smoke it quick and then stay out," she demanded, grinning at Bella's confusion. "Don't worry babe," she purred, wrapping her arms around the other girl from behind. "He won't tell anyone... Or watch..." She sent a glare to 'Jazz.'

"Watch?" Bella breathed. "I don't want to... Out here..."

Rosalie laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not going to fuck you here in front of him. It's just nice to be kind of alone together without having to worry about someone seeing." She puffed her cig before handing it to the brunette.

"You're fucking sexy when you smoke," Bella commented, breathing out a stream of smoke, turning her head to rake her eyes across the blonde's upper half, stopping at her full breasts. "Well, especially sexy."

"How subtle," Rosalie purred, referring to the brunette's wandering eyes. Bella blushed, turning around. "I didn't say I minded it," the blonde purred, placing light kisses on the other girl's shoulder.

"Who says I didn't want you to notice?" Bella retorted boldly, though Rosalie could see the blush covering her cheeks.

"My shy Bella is being so bad," Rosalie whispered against her neck as her hands began to wander under the brunette's shirt.

"Wait!" Bella protested, squirming under Rosalie's warm touch. "Not here."

"Relax babe," Rosalie murmured, moving her fingers up to trace the undersides of Bella's breasts. "He's not paying any attention." The brunette looked over at Rosalie's friend, noticing he now had earbuds in and his chest rose and fell evenly. He was asleep.

Bella turned around, and Rosalie brought her hands down around her girl's waist, pulling the brunette's body flush against her own. She pressed her lips forcefully against Bella's as the brunette cupped her cheek, returning the kiss just as passionately.

"You're a good kisser," Rosalie breathed, biting the other girl's lip softly before connecting their lips once again. She brought her hands down to the brunette's butt, kneading it roughly. Bella squeaked at the contact, moaning into the blonde's mouth.

"Jesus, Psycho, what the fuck are you doing to her," the orderly complained, pulling his earbuds out of his ears. Bella blushed and disconnected herself from the blonde. "You're fucking eating her face... You never did that with any of the other-"

"I was making out with a sexy fucking girl. Clearly you haven't had the chance to or you'd know what it looks like." Rosalie snarked, flipping off the blonde man. "Come on Bella," the blonde growled, grabbing the brunette's hand, causing her to drop the half-smoked cigarette.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Bella huffed after they got into their room.

"I'm not," Rosalie purred, closing their door. "I just really wanted a shower." She pulled her shirt up, revealing her toned stomach, abs flexing as she unbuttoned her jeans.

"In the future, give me a warning so I don't think there's something wrong," Bella complained, walking over to the blonde, stopping in front of her with wide and lustful eyes. She ran her hands over the blonde's torso, marveling at how toned yet soft she was.

"You're beautiful," she breathed, pressing her face into the blonde's chest as she unhooked her bra. She planted a soft kiss on Rosalie's right nipple, eliciting a soft moan.

"Hey," Rosalie protested, moving away to pull down her pants and panties. Bella blushed, trying to maintain eye contact with the other girl. "You're making me really hot... And I need a shower." Bella looked down in disappointment. "So go get two towels okay? Then wait like five minutes for the next check, and come in with me."

Bella grinned, nodding earnestly as Rosalie walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She darted to the door to her room, opening it and nearly stumbling into the hallway in a rush to obtain towels. She saw the orderly Rosalie was friendly with. "Can I get two towels?" she asked, too excited to be embarrassed. "And um, can you say you checked our room?"

The man rolled his eyes. "Sure, Notch," he agreed, pulling two towels and a thing of body wash from the under the counter.

"Notch?" Bella asked uncomfortably.

He nodded. "Notch on the bedpost. You know, 'cuz you're with Rosalie. You can't tell me you thought you were the first one she did that with here?" Bella frowned, glancing down at her towels as she began to doubt her relationship with the blonde.

"Thanks for the towels..." she muttered, walking back to their room. She placed Rosalie's towel on her bed, putting her own against her face, she cried into it, hoping that it was enough to silence her whimpers.

A few moments later, Rosalie glanced out of the bathroom, making eye contact with the crying girl. "You coming?" she asked with a smirk.

Bella looked up at the blonde, glaring at her accusingly. "You're playing me," she stated coldly.

"What?" Rosalie asked, seeming upset.

"You've fucked other girls out there. You probably fucked Victoria and Tanya here. Fuck you Rosalie." Bella threw her towel at the other girl.

The blonde ducked, gazing at Bella in a mix of anger and worry. " I'm trying not to snap at you because I'm working on not driving you away. I can't change my past. All I can do is treat you well and hope you get over this fucking delusion that I'm just trying to fuck with you." She walked out of the bathroom, stepping up to the other girl.

"You just kissed me and now you want to have sex with me!" Bella accused. "What the fuck am I supposed to think?"

"Maybe that I've been wanting you for weeks?" Rosalie snapped. "You didn't seem to mind ten minutes ago." Bella frowned, not knowing what to say. "Look," the blonde started. "Maybe we can take things a little slower..." she trailed off, grabbing her towel off of her bed to cover herself. Bella felt like a hypocrite for being disappointed, but she couldn't help but burn the image of Rosalie's naked body into her mind, in case her outbursts and mistrust would lead to this being the only time she'd ever see the blonde fully nude.

"I'm going to go get my shower now," Bella announced awkwardly, gazing down the blonde's dripping body. Even in a towel, she was breathtaking. "Are we okay?" she asked.

"No, Bella," Rosalie replied, shaking her head. "We're fucking crazy." She wrapped her arms around the other girl in a hug. "Yes, we're okay," she breathed into the brunette's ear. She turned Bella around and swatted her ass playfully. "Now get in the shower, and masturbate to me."

Bella blushed, removing her clothes and maintaining eye contact with the blonde. "Then again, maybe you should stay here," Rosalie purred, her eyes wandering down Bella's naked body. The brunette shook her head, walking away swaying her ass teasingly. "You're going to be the death of me Bella..." the blonde breathed as the bathroom door closed behind her girl.

**Author's note p2: Review, I'll write faster, all that stuff&jazz. Thanks for the reviews and for the future ones 3**


	5. Reality and Dreams

**Author Note: Yoooo lemon up ahead, all that good stuff. Sikenah I hate writing lemons. Love reading them, but man, I don't even like saying the word clit out loud. **

**If you're underage, beat it. Nahtho, do whatever, just don't flag me or nuthin. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, they're what keeps me going (hinthint)**

**Ps. HELLO or whatever, dude I can't hitchu on fb because I don't have any contact information yo. **

** . Look at how I talk to my readers. That's right, ask me questions, I'll answer them all personally in my chapter. Gee, I'm real fuckin' professional. **

Bella wrapped her towel around her wet body as she stepped out of the shower, wary of the time and the patients returning from dinner and yoga. She didn't want to step into the room stark naked with Alice there.

Thankfully she thought ahead, because the smaller girl was indeed stretched out on her bed. "Man, where were you guys?" Alice asked the girls as Bella walked out of the bathroom.

"I wasn't feeling well, so I laid down. Bella always stays in our room..." Rosalie explained, gazing hungrily at the brunette, who was wrapped only in a very, very tiny towel.

Bella slipped into a small pair of black shorts and a tank-top, deciding to forgo a bra. Rosalie looked like she was going to eat her; Bella could practically feel her hungry eyes rake across her body. "We gonna see the movie?" the brunette asked, walking over to the door. She wanted to try to tease Rosalie for once.

Rosalie walked up behind Bella, hugging her and resting her chin on the brunette's shoulder. "Why not stay here?" she purred into the other girl's ear. Alice glanced at the two girls curiously, but wasn't fazed by their obvious affections.

"Because I've stayed cooped up in my room for too long..." Bella complained, grabbing Rosalie's hand and dragging her into the hall. "Plus we're going to the movies together." She winked and lead the way over to the large meeting room.

Three orderlies, including Edward, walked up to Bella as she entered the room. "Dr. Cullen wants to see you," the one closest to Bella explained gruffly. The brunette sent a helpless glance at Rosalie, knowing if she refused they would force her to go. The blonde looked pissed, but Bella tried not to think about it. Nodding, she followed the orderlies out of the ward.

"What does Dr. Cullen want?" Bella asked as they made their way to his office. "By the way, I'm not crazy, you don't need to send three people to babysit me..."

"Standard procedure," Edward answered, ignoring her first question. He pulled open a door, holding it so Bella could walk into the small psychiatric office. She heard the loud click of the door closing and locking as she entered.

"Hello, Ms. Swan," Dr. Cullen greeted Bella in a voice that was neither hostile nor friendly. "Take a seat," he requested, pointing to a small armchair. She sat down, knowing she didn't have the choice to stand. "I'm sorry your appointment is so late. How has your stay been?"

Bella shrugged, avoiding eye contact with the doctor. She didn't like him staring at her, trying to read and figure her out. "It's been alright," she answered. Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she continued. "The showers run hot, the food sucks, this is the first time I'm meeting someone in three weeks that didn't graduate from an internet college, but other than that, it's been fantastic."

"I see," the doctor responded disinterestedly. "Well, we've been watching your behaviors and talking to some of your previous therapists and psychiatrists, and we've made a decision about your stay here..." he started. Bella gripped the sides of her chair in anticipation. "Your parents have agreed to admit you here until the sixth of September."

"The sixth of September? I don't belong here!" Bella protested angrily. "No one does! This place is a joke."

"Bella, how do we know you're safe outside of the hospital? You have clear dependency issues, clear reliance on drugs, and spiritual delusions, shown by your art during free time. You're clearly not ready to leave. Your parents have agreed to have you stay here and try our program until a week before your birthday. Whether your treatment proves effective or not... You'll be allowed to leave."

"That's almost five months," Bella whispered. She hadn't really thought much about it, but leaving the hospital would mean leaving Rosalie. And she really liked her. So much so that she could consider staying in the hospital longer. Then again, maybe that's what Dr. Cullen meant by 'dependency issues.' After only three weeks, Bella was considering throwing her life away to live in a mental institution with a girl she barely knew. She knew Rosalie would probably be here for a long time. Bella didn't think the blonde was a monster, but everyone else did.

"Yes, but they'll go by quickly I'm sure. It does worry me that you spend so much time in your room. Why don't you go with the rest of the ward to your daily activities?" Dr. Cullen asked, sounding concerned, though Bella knew it was fake. He was trying to use her reclusive behavior to justify keeping her here.

"I was upset that it took three weeks for me to see someone," Bella growled irritably. "That doesn't mean there's something wrong with me."

Dr. Cullen smiled an amused smile. "You're right. It means you were being petulant and immature." He paused, studying Bella's reaction. Bella dug her nails into her chair, fighting to stay calm. "You're going to go to the cafeteria every day for all your meals, and you are expected to participate in your daily activities."

Bella glared at him, but made no attempt to refuse or argue with him. This new rule for her would cut her alone time with Rosalie quite a bit, something she knew the blonde wouldn't be happy about. "Is that it?" she asked through gritted teeth. "Can I go back to the ward now?"

"Yes, you'll be escorted back to the day room to finish the movie with your peers," Dr. Cullen answered, picking up the phone on his desk.

"I was going to anyway," Bella growled, standing up from her seat as the doctor called the orderlies. She tried to open the door, forgetting it was locked. "Fuck this place!" she cried out angrily, kicking her chair over. She felt like a four-year-old having a temper tantrum, but she was too aggravated to care.

The doctor raised an eyebrow but stayed silent as the same orderlies that delivered Bella to his office returned to take her back to the ward, unlocking the door and slightly blocking the doorway if the brunette patient intended to escape. Bella walked over to them, not even bothering to flip off Dr. Cullen or send him a dirty look. She didn't want to give him another thing to write down in his notebook. The group walked back to the ward in silence, but Bella noticed Edward staring at her with a strange look, as though he was trying to see through her clothing. Being near him made her uncomfortable, so she tried to stay as far away as possible. Somehow though, he would always shuffle closer to her, no matter where she moved. The other orderlies either didn't notice or didn't care.

She practically ran inside when she got into the ward, eager to get away from the bronze-haired man's hungry and vicious gaze. Bella had a bad feeling, a scared one, that this man could hurt her and no one would be able to do a thing about it. She wondered if she should talk to Rosalie about it, but decided against it. She'd noticed her blonde girlfriend had a possessive side, one that would get her in a lot of trouble if she ever directed it at an orderly.

She walked into the group room, relieved to see Rosalie sitting in the far corner away from the rest of the group, rather than the blonde flirting with Lauren or Victoria. "Hey," she whispered, sitting on the blonde's other side. Rosalie wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. The darkness hid their movements well enough that anyone attempting to look at them would have to seriously concentrate to see anything. Everyone was too absorbed in the movie to care anyway.

The blonde pressed a kiss to Bella's cheek. "What'd Doctor Cuntten want?" she purred as the other girl leaned into her.

Bella had debated whether or not she should tell Rosalie about when she would be discharged. Anxiety flooded her whenever she thought about it, knowing it was very likely that her girlfriend would just give up on their relationship if she knew Bella would leave after only a few months. "He was just lecturing me about how I don't go to meals or spend time with the other patients," Bella explained, not quite lying, just leaving a few parts out. "I have to participate in every activity and go to every meal now..." she grumbled, hiding her face in the crook of the blonde's neck as she heard her disappointed sigh.

"We'll never have alone time now..." Rosalie whispered sadly. She turned to glare daggers at Alice, who was completely oblivious to her two roommates, her attention fully focused on the film the ward had put on. "You have no idea how many things I wanted to do with you while we were alone here..."

Bella blushed, and she was sure the blonde could feel her face get warmer on her neck, making the color in her cheeks grow a shade darker. "I have a few guesses..." she breathed, moving to face the other girl. Bella could feel her panties dampen. She felt like an idiot for not taking Rosalie up on the shower sex and she knew the blonde was probably thinking the same thing as she gazed lustfully at Bella, her eyes glowing almost purple in the dark.

"You know..." Rosalie started seductively. "Alice is a pretty deep sleeper. We'd have to be quiet though..."

Bella grinned, wondering how much they would be able to get away within the fifteen-minute interval they had before the nurses checked on them, and the added challenge of not waking their roommate. "You think you'll have trouble staying quiet?" she teased.

Rosalie laughed, kissing the top of the brunette's head affectionately. "No, but I know you will..."

"Are you saying that you think I'd be noisy in bed?" Bella whisper-gasped in mock offense.

"No, I'm saying I'm just that good," Rosalie purred. "Are you sure though?" she asked seriously. "We were just talking about going slow."

Bella thought back to her conversation with the doctor, remembering she had less than five months left with Rosalie. "Fuck going slow," Bella grumbled. "I want you."

"You're so sexy Bella," Rosalie murmured into her ear. "You're so wonderful, perfect even…"

The word 'perfect' floated around in Bella's mind. Perfect? How could someone be perfect? Bella was in a mental institution, she was a fuckup, she'd do any substance she could find. No, she was far from perfect. And yet here was this beautiful, damaged but amazing girl telling Bella how wonderful she thought she was. "How fucking long is this movie?" she growled in frustration.

Rosalie smirked. "Somebody a little impatient?" she teased. She glanced around the room, untangling herself from Bella. "Ask if you can get your meds and go to bed early..." she commanded into her girlfriend's ear. "I'll join you in about five minutes."

Bella nodded, agreeing to do as the blonde said. She got up and walked over to a nurse, who was sitting comfortably in a chair while several patients sat on the floor. "I'm tired, can I get my meds and go to bed early?" Bella asked the nurse, repeating word for word what Rosalie had told her to say.

The nurse, a woman who looked to be in her mid twenties, nodded and waved dismissively, not even bothering to look up from her cell phone. Bella rolled her eyes, leaving and walking back to her room. She jumped into her bed and waited eagerly for Rosalie to join her. After a few moments of consideration, she wiggled out of her shorts and moved over to the blonde's bed, sitting up slightly against the pillows supported by the wall. A few minutes later the blonde appeared in her doorway, gazing predatorily at her. She winked so quickly Bella could have thought she was imagining it, before pouncing onto her, using her arms to support her. Bella reached up and grabbed her face, pulling her closer and pressing their lips together in a heated and passionate kiss.

Bella had never felt this way before, not even when things were going great with her ex Leah, this physical and emotional connection had never felt so fucking amazing. She moaned as Rosalie slipped her tongue into her mouth, and realized she could probably come from just kissing the blonde. She felt Rosalie's hand ghost down her side, caressing her softly as she continued to dominate the brunette with her tongue. Rosalie bit the other girl's lip, leaning down and panting into the girl's neck. "You took off your shorts," she murmured, before flipping them over so Bella was sitting on Rosalie's lap. "We have twenty minutes until the movie ends, they won't check on us until after," she purred, pushing her hand under the brunette's tank-top, loving her body with soft and gentle caresses.

Bella moved her hands over to the hem of the other girl's shirt, toying with it. "Should I?" she asked, smiling anxiously at Rosalie.

"Only if I get to do the same," Rosalie purred, kissing her way down Bella's neck as she elevated her hands to cup the brunette's breasts. "Your tits feel so nice," Rosalie breathed. "I want to play with them all night..."

"I have a couple other places you might like too," Bella huffed as she pulled Rosalie's top over her head, giggling as it got stuck on her head and messed up her hair. Bella ran her fingers through her hair, the blonde locks miraculously straightening out and returning to their usual state. "You're so fucking amazing, Rose," Bella breathed, squeezing the blonde's full breasts through her bra.

"Babe, we have to hurry. I'd hate for anyone to walk in on me with my head between your legs," Rosalie growled into her ear before pulling Bella's tank-top over her head, nearly ripping it off. Bella was soaked, and the blonde's suggestive words were only making her more turned on. She knew it wouldn't take long.

Rosalie pressed her lips to Bella's nipple, as her hand played teasingly with the other. Bella moaned, unhooking the other girl's bra, bringing her hands back to caress the soft uncovered area. She felt the absence of Rosalie's warmth on her chest, looking down to see her girlfriend's fingers hooked into the sides of her panties. Bella pulled the blonde into another mind-blowing kiss, showing her approval and without a second more of hesitation, the brunette's panties were on the floor.

The blonde pulled away and grinned, her eyes raking over Bella's body, followed by her hands. "You're beautiful," Rosalie murmured, her hands pausing at Bella's breasts to play sweetly and teasingly with her nipples. "And I wish I could spend as long as I want to with you… But we're running out of time."

"So fuck me," Bella hissed, grinding herself against the front of Rosalie's shorts. She was getting too worked up, too horny. She _needed_ her girlfriend inside of her. "Please," she whined, hoping the blonde wouldn't make her wait much longer.

Rosalie smirked, but finally conceded to the other girl's request, bringing her right hand down to draw slow circles around her clit while her left continued to play with the brunette's breasts. She let out a soft moan of approval, feeling how wet Bella was as she panted above her. Rosalie leaned up slightly, connecting their lips once again as she pressed two long fingers against Bella's tight entrance, her palm rubbing up against her clit. "Your pussy is so fucking wet…" Rosalie hissed against Bella's lips, pushing her index and middle fingers into her pussy. "It's so tight, so warm…"

Bella began to move against Rosalie's fingers, practically riding her hand as she continued to kiss her hungrily, trying to take some control over their little romp, but failing miserably as she moaned into the blonde's mouth. Rosalie smirked against Bella's lips, looking quite cocky. "I told you so," she purred as Bella brought her head down to the crook of Rosalie's neck, panting and moaning into it as the blonde continued to thrust into her. "Shhh," Rosalie panted, the back of her hand rubbing against the front of her shorts, creating a teasing friction that had they had more time, probably would have gotten her off as well.

Rosalie twisted and curled her fingers as Bella rode her, pushing into her fast and hard, yet still gentle, not wanting to be too rough and harm the smaller girl. "Harder," Bella growled, surprising the blonde. Rosalie nodded, picking up the pace and pressing her fingers in as deep as they could go. "Fuck!" the brunette squeaked against the blonde's neck. Rosalie's fingers were _long_. And fucking skilled.

The blonde brought her other hand down, pressing it against the small of Bella's back and harder into her hand. This added force brought the smaller girl closer to the edge. A few more hard thrusts later, she came hard, biting into the blonde's neck so hard she was sure it would leave a mark. She collapsed against Rosalie, flashing her a goofy, satisfied grin as she peppered kisses all over the taller girl's face.

"You were right Rose," Bella cooed to the blonde as she ran her fingers over the sides of her breasts. "You are just that good…"

Rosalie grinned, looking pleased with herself, although a little bit needy. Bella frowned, realizing she hadn't finished yet. She reached for the top of the blonde's shorts, but Rosalie stopped her, grabbing her wrist and eliciting a surprised gasp from her lover. "No," she sighed, bringing Bella's arms around her neck. She pressed a light kiss against her forehead. "We should put our clothes back on before someone comes in," she suggested logically, reaching for her discarded shirt, but ignoring her bra. She grabbed Bella's panties before she could reach them. "These are mine now!" she announced triumphantly, pushing them under her pillow.

"I want a souvenir," Bella complained, leaning back on Rosalie's lap to try to put her shorts on. She struggled for a moment, spreading her legs and giving the blonde a delicious view of her pussy, but finally managed to get them on with Rosalie's help, much to her embarrassment. She pulled her tank-top over her head, not missing the disappointment on her girlfriend's face as her breasts were covered.

"Next time," Rosalie promised, helping Bella, whose legs were still shaky from her orgasm, off of her bed, watching her with want-filled eyes as she walked back to her own bed. "I wish we could share a bed and cuddle…" Rosalie commented wistfully.

Bella nodded in agreement. "I wish we had more time," she grumbled. "I distinctly remember you saying something about your head between my legs…" she teased, watching the door. Their roommate would be there any minute.

"Maybe tomorrow…" Rosalie offered suggestively.

"Tomorrow what?" Alice asked, walking into the room with a Styrofoam cup filled with popcorn.

Bella paused, thinking of something believable that she could say. "Tomorrow I'm going to breakfast?" she answered awkwardly, the words coming out more as a question than a statement. She knew Alice wouldn't care, though she doubted that the pixie-like girl would enjoy knowing that her roommates were having sex in the room that the three of them shared.

Rosalie yawned, lying comfortably in her bed, leaning against the pillows. Her position reminded Bella of their previous actions, feeling a pang of need as she stared at the beautiful girl. Her entire body felt heavy though, and she knew she wouldn't be up for anything else that night. Though, looking at Rosalie, she didn't think the other girl would mind. They were both worn out, weeks of want finally satisfied.

"Night Rosalie," she breathed, feeling sleep overtake her. Her eyes opened and she found herself in another world, deep in a forest filled with ominous shadows. She looked around, hoping to snap out of her dream but realizing she couldn't. Was she dreaming? Was this a memory? _Maybe a memory of a dream, _she mused, feeling the strange yet creative effects of some sort of hallucinogenic.

She walked slowly into a clearing surrounded by dark and sinister trees covered in white, trumpet shaped flowers. She shuddered, feeling chills run down her spine despite the fruitful wildlife. Staring at her in the center of the clearing was once again, the goddess from her drawing, this time looking even more similar to Rosalie. Her eyes, once narrow and cold, fixed into a threatening glare, were now sad, vulnerable, yet determined. Bella had noticed Rosalie's sadness after the first week of knowing her, but she was too afraid to ask. The woman's figure was also softer, less starving and emaciated. Her hair was better kept. All in all, she didn't look like a total wild woman anymore. Though, even when she was wild, she was still beautiful. This woman would always be beautiful.

"Who are you?" Bella breathed, taking a step closer to the woman. "Are you Rosalie?"

The goddess smiled at her sadly, not saying anything. She walked towards Bella, pulling her into a tight and loving hug. _"You need to stay out of my world," _she whispered into the brunette's ear. _"I exist in your world now, you can't think of me or try to visit me anymore."_

"I don't want to see you," Bella complained, glaring impatiently at the beautiful woman. "Why do I keep coming here?"

_"The poison hasn't left your body,"_ she explained. _"Your mind is still under its control, just only when it's at its weakest. You have to forget Bella, forget what you saw, forget the fear you felt. Lock it all away and never think of it again." _

Bella frowned. She realized she'd been forgetting her nightmarish trip slowly overtime since she'd broken out of the 'other world.' Well, not forgetting, but hiding it away like a shoebox in the attic, stored for thirty years before finally getting uncovered once again.

"Can I leave?" the brunette asked, unsure of how the goddess would react. She seemed pretty cool, but the atmosphere was chilling. The blonde and beautiful woman nodded, and Bella's eyes opened, her pupils constricting quickly in the sudden shock of light.

"Checks?" a nurse called into her door, shining the flashlight into her eyes. She quickly skipped, yes, _skipped _away, seeing everyone _not _hanging from their sheets. Bella huffed, resting her head on her pillow tentatively, silently hoping the next dreams she had would be less trippy and weird than the ones she'd recently been experiencing.

**As you can see, things be heating up, as well as possible drama brewing maybe kinda possibly? Oh well, you'll see. Thanks for reading, hope you guys like it, all that jazz and stuff.**


	6. Snap

**Author's note: **

**I dunno if I like this chapter or not. I'm leanin' on not. I've been kind of in a mood, and I'm not really super motivated right now. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy.**

Bella yawned, rubbing her eyes as artificial light flooded into her room from the hallway. Alice was still snuggled under her blankets, but Rosalie was up and dressed, sitting at the end of her bed watching the brunette. "Were you watching me sleep?" Bella teased the blonde. It didn't really bother her, she just wanted to see Rosalie flustered for once.

Rosalie shrugged. "What else would I be doing all night?" she asked bluntly, surprising Bella. "I'm up all night most nights, remember? You're surprisingly entertaining when you sleep by the way. Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Bella blushed, looking away shyly. She wasn't sure what the blonde had heard from her, but right after her weird, sort-of-nightmare, she'd had the longest, raunchiest and detailed sex dream about Rosalie. "Don't worry," Rosalie murmured, closing the door before crossing the distance between their two beds. "It was nothing_ bad_." She pulled up Bella's covers, climbing under them and pulling the brunette closer to her.

Bella felt soft hands wander up her legs, stopping at her pussy. "I think this is what you were asking for…" the blonde purred, rubbing her girlfriend through her shorts.

"Someone might walk in…" Bella moaned, though she started to grind against the blonde's hand.

"No one is going to come in," Rosalie disagreed, shifting her position so she hovered above Bella, supporting her weight with her arms. "Come on, I owe you from last night, remember?"

Bella let out a soft moan, her resolve melting as Rosalie pulled her shirt over her head and began kissing her way down her body. "What about Alice?" Bella asked reluctantly as Rosalie reached the waistband of her shorts, pulling them down a couple inches before kissing the brunette's uncovered skin.

"I told you, she's a deep sleeper. She won't wake up," Rosalie murmured soothingly, pulling down Bella's shorts more, lips following the falling fabric. "Don't worry Bella, just feel..." Bella nodded, relaxing under the blonde's touch and leaning back.

As Rosalie's lips drew nearer and nearer to where Bella wanted her most, the door creaked open, and an awkward "checks?" resounding from the crack. The girls' eyes widened in panic, Rosalie quickly pulling up Bella's shorts as she jumped away from the other girl. Bella struggled into her tank-top in panic. "Relax, it's only me," the voice whispered, still not fully opening the door. "Are you guys decent?" Bella suddenly realized that the intruder was Jazz, and instantly let out a sigh of relief. She didn't think she wanted to take risks like that anymore.

The brunette glanced over at Rosalie, who seemed more irritated than relieved. "What the fuck Jasper?" she growled. The blond man took the sociopath's hostility as a sign to come in, opening the door so he could enter the room, but then closing it enough that his tall body blocked any visibility from the outside.

"I'm sorry Rosalie, jeez," Jazz sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Your sister just scheduled a visit for next week and they wanted someone to tell you. That weird, ginger orderly like jumped at the opportunity... But I guess they thought he was creepy too, so I offered to go, but while I was stalling, the dude kept on glaring at me, and then at your door. It was weird shit. Anyway, I didn't want that guy walking in on anything... Or in your room while you three could be sleeping for that matter..."

Bella smiled at the blond gratefully, appreciating what a good guy he was, before it hit her. "Wait, was the guy's name Edward?" she asked anxiously.

"Uh, yeah," Jazz shrugged, glancing up in thought. "Yeah, actually, I'm pretty sure it was."

Bella shuddered, remembering how the man had looked at her walking back. She wasn't just imagining it. Rosalie looked over at Bella. "Who's Edward?" she asked angrily.

"He's an orderly..." Bella explained quietly. "He was staring at me on the way back to the ward... I don't think it's really a big deal though."

Rosalie scowled, looking past Jazz out of the door, searching for Edward. "If that creep comes near you again, I'll rip his eyes out," she hissed seriously. Bella had a feeling she meant it.

"Don't worry," she soothed the blonde, drawing circles on her leg. "You can't start anything with him, you'll draw suspicion to us…"

Jazz glanced awkwardly away from the two girls, giving them the illusion of space to have their moment. "Well, I'm gonna go now," he announced, slipping out of the door. He poked is head in. "Oh yeah, sister - next week."

Rosalie waved her hand dismissively as the orderly closed the door behind him. "Were you going to tell me?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal," Bella sighed, shaking her head. "I thought I was imagining it. Please don't be mad."

The blonde seemed agitated, her fingers gripping Bella's sheets tightly. "Do you like him?" she growled.

"No!" Bella protested, surprised Rosalie would even ask that. She thought the blonde knew that she was one hundred percent lesbian. "He's just some creep who kept looking at me, Rose, I'm sorry I didn't tell you..."

Rosalie shook her head, walking over to Alice's bed. She shoved the short girl out of her bed. "Come on," she growled as the third roommate got up from the floor.

"What'd you do that for?" Alice complained, rubbing her head, which had hit the floor. Thankfully their beds were low enough that the small girl wasn't hurt.

"I want to see if it's time for breakfast," Rosalie stated commandingly. The pixie-girl nodded, intimidated by the blonde. Rosalie walked out of the room, Alice following. "Are you coming?" she called to Bella as the door started to close.

Bella ran out after the two girls, happy Rosalie wasn't ignoring her completely. Unsurprisingly, Edward was standing right outside their room, leaning against the receptionist desk. He smiled at Bella, causing Rosalie to shoot him the most threatening look that the brunette had ever seen. "Rose," Bella whispered soothingly, catching up to her girlfriend.

"You're right, he is looking at you..." Rosalie practically snarled, walking over to the far end of the ward. Alice trailed a few steps behind the two girls, looking confused and slightly left out. Bella felt bad, realizing that she had kind of received most of the attention from the shorter girl's best friend. She hoped they would all eat breakfast together. "Can we go to the cafeteria?" Rosalie asked a nurse who was standing by the door.

The nurse sighed. "You haven't even gotten your meds yet, dear. We don't leave for another ten minutes." She gave Rosalie a steady look. "Are you anxious about your sister getting here? You seem a little wired up. Go get your meds."

Rosalie scowled. "Yeah, I'll take a bunch of pills when I'm upset, great, I'll have a medically induced state of non-fuckedupness. Fuck that, if I'm here for being crazy then I'd rather just be crazy." Bella hadn't really seen Rosalie act like this in a while. Whenever the blonde had her low points, they were often more melancholy, she'd lay in her bed all day and ignore people, or at its worst, she'd go out of her way to upset people. She hadn't really caused a scene like this since Bella's first day.

The brunette wondered if it was just her insecurity and possessiveness about her girlfriend, or if something else was bothering Rosalie. The blonde didn't seem to be too concerned about her sister's visit. Then again, she'd been a little preoccupied with getting cock-blocked. The more Bella thought about it, the more she realized that she actually knew nothing about her girlfriend's sister, or their relationship. Maybe her sister was one of the reasons Rosalie was such a complicated person?

"Look, Rosalie, take your medication or I'll call someone over and you'll get it intravenously," the nurse warned.

"Sure, IV's fuck you up anyway, don't worry, I'll be so high and doped up on fucking Benzos I'll just sit there and not bother anyone. You could just leave a needle in my veins and get an IV drip, then you'd never have to worry about me, I'd be a zombie forever." Bella tried to put a hand on the blonde's shoulder to calm her down, but she pushed her hand away, shooting a sharp glare at Bella. "I bet you'd like that too," she snapped at the brunette. "I'd be all fucked up and I wouldn't be able to do anything about you doing whatever you want."

Bella prayed that the nurse wouldn't care enough to pay attention to the blonde's outburst; her jealousy and anger clear in her words and voice. "Is there a problem over here?" a low male voice asked from behind Bella. Edward stood a few feet behind the two girls and the nurse, beside Alice.

"Yeah, you're a fucking pedophile," Rosalie snapped, lunging at Edward and shoving him hard. Despite her soft female form, Bella realized how strong the blonde was as the male orderly slammed against the wall, letting out a loud grunt of pain. Several other orderlies, including Jazz who walked halfheartedly behind the others, rushed over, but not before Rosalie had jumped on the bronze-haired man and began wailing on him, hitting him with punch after punch until blood began to run down his chin. He was too shocked, or maybe too weak to fight back. It three people to pull Rosalie off of the orderly, finally ending her rampage, and dragging her off into the isolation room.

Bella gazed down at the bloodied man with a mixture of pity and hate. He hadn't really done anything to deserve the beating he'd had, but he'd done enough to upset the blonde and cause her to snap. She wasn't sure what would happen to Rosalie now, she just hoped she wouldn't get into trouble.

"Okay, everyone, back to your rooms," Esme commanded, walking over in a rush to tend to the hurt employee. Bella hadn't noticed, but almost half the ward had stepped into the hallway to watch her girlfriend snap. She felt guilty for feeling so smug as she saw the look of jealousy on Tanya and Victoria's faces, but she couldn't help it. She flipped them off as she walked back to her room with Alice.

"Damn," the shorter girl commented with wide eyes once they were inside. "What the fuck was that?"

Bella sighed, sitting on Rosalie's bed instead of her own. She felt more comfortable in it, happier. "Long story." Alice stared at her expectantly, and finally Bella groaned. "Okay, well, I don't know if you've noticed, but Rosalie and I are a little more than friends," Bella started, causing Alice to snort. "What?" she asked the shorter girl defensively, tired of everyone doubting her relationship with Rosalie.

"No shit," Alice laughed. "I'm sorry, continue."

Bella smiled, relieved by the pixie-girl's words. "Well, anyway, that weird orderly kept looking at me. Rosalie didn't like it, but I told her not to worry about it. She thinks I like him and that's why I didn't tell her I guess…" Bella finished, looking down at her feet.

Alice sighed. "Yeah, Rosalie's a pretty controlling person, even with people she has no interest in. It's probably a sociopath thing... The fact that she really likes you, and believe me, I can see it, probably makes her possessiveness and stuff way worse with you..."

"What's going to happen to her?" Bella whispered fearfully, worried about her girlfriend.

"Nothing that bad..." Alice assured her with a sad smile. "She'll probably get a shot, and then she'll just be kinda," she paused, thinking of the word. "High all day."

"She won't get into trouble?" Bella asked, relieved that nothing bad would happen to Rosalie.

"If they punished us for being crazy here, I think we'd have a problem," Alice explained logically, smiling. "Besides, she's pretty sensitive about certain men being near her. It was his fault for approaching her like that. He knew what he was doing."

Bella nodded, reassured by Alice's words. "When do you think she'll be back?"

"Hopefully by lunch. She's probably passed out right now..." Alice explained, shrugging. "I've gotten the shot before, it hurts for a second, but then you're just really, really sleepy. Rosalie has had it pretty frequently, so it shouldn't really bother her." She paused. "Well, she really started to chill out when you got here, but I guess she's been bottling stuff up."

The brunette sighed, feeling anxious about Rosalie, but not wanting to bother her friend with anymore questions. "So, how was your... Slumber?" she asked awkwardly, ready to punch herself in the kidney for being such a weirdo.

Alice snickered. "That was a pretty lame attempt at changing the subject, Bella," she joked, getting up. "My sleep was fine. Was there a reason it shouldn't have been?" Bella blushed furiously, looking down at her feet. "Holy shit, I was kidding!" Alice gasped, making a grossed-out face. "You only made out though right?" The brunette looked away as Alice burst into a fit of "ewwww"s.

"We should get our meds and tell the nurses to unlock the door so I can get myself some fuckin' cocoa puffs," Alice suggested, standing at the door to wait for Bella.

The brunette nodded, following her roommate to the nurse's station. She looked up and saw Rosalie there with a dazed expression on her face. "Bella," she slurred, waking over to the brunette. Esme stood watching the two girls suspiciously, but allowed the blonde to walk away from her. "I'm laying down," Rosalie muttered, glancing behind her at Esme. "Nobody wake me," she warned, heading to their room. Bella was unsure if she should follow the girl, but decided not to. She figured Rosalie would probably want to be alone to sleep.

The two girls walked up to the counter, tounged their meds and made their way to the main entrance of the ward. "Man, another day without all three of us in the cafeteria," Alice grumbled as they walked down the halls of the institution.

"Well, I'm stuck going to every meal now, so you won't be missing me," Bella replied dryly. "I get discharged in five months," she sighed, looking down. "I know that seems like a long time from now... But I don't want to leave. I mean - I do. But I don't."

"That's understandable," Alice commented with a shrug. "Have you told Rosalie?"

"Not yet." Bella felt even guiltier for telling Alice before her girlfriend, but she had to talk to someone and she was worried about how the blonde would react. "I feel like Rose and I could definitely go a lot longer than five months... I know that seems silly after three weeks, but honestly? I really like her." Bella paused with a sad, worried sigh. "And I'm afraid if I tell her, she'll give up on being with me."

"She'll find out eventually," Alice said sternly. "It'll be way worse. As seen earlier, she doesn't like secrets. You need to tell her, and trust that she won't go all batshit and freak out again."

"That's kind of hard to trust right now…" Bella complained. She didn't think Rosalie was crazy by any means, but she wouldn't risk triggering that reaction again. Then again, it seemed very likely she'd have a worse reaction if she waited. "What should I do?" she groaned, walking through the glass doors of the cafeteria.

"Well," the pixie-girl started, walking towards her usual table. "Rosalie's sister is fucking awesome, everyone loves her. So if she shows up next week, Rosalie will be in a way better mood. Tell her then."

Bella nodded, feeling more confident about what she would do. She was also pretty excited to see and possibly meet her girlfriend's sister. "What's Rose's sister like?" she asked Alice.

The shorter girl grinned. "She's a really good person, kind of the opposite of Rosalie." She paused, noticing Bella's disapproving glare. "Well, I mean…Just in general personality wise. She's not like Rosalie at all."

"What's her name?" the brunette asked curiously.

"Violet," Alice answered with a grin. "Their mom had a thing for flowers I guess."

Bella laughed, nodding in agreement as they got up from the table to get their breakfast. The rest of breakfast was filled with joking and light conversation, something Bella had missed during her weeks of being a recluse in her room. She still wished Rosalie was there, and she knew Alice was thinking the same thing.

After breakfast the girls were allowed an hour of free time either in their room or in the group room. Bella opted to go to her room for a nap, while Alice practically darted into the large room, hoping to get to the remote first. The brunette creaked open the door slowly, hoping she wouldn't wake the other girl.

Rosalie glanced sleepily up at her. "Bella?" she mumbled, looking extremely out of character. She always seemed kind of tired, but Bella had never seen her right after she had just woken up. Unlike her usual guarded and sexy self, Rosalie laid with her face against her pillow with eyes struggling to stay open. She looked kind of… Cuddly. "Come here," she purred, scooting over on her tiny bed so Bella could lay with her.

The brunette did as she was told, laying down facing Rosalie. The blonde pulled her in for a lazy, half-asleep kiss before sighing. "I know you can't stay like this for too long, but stay here for a little bit okay? I like being next to you." Her lips grazed Bella's ear before continuing. "When we get out of here, I'm going to get us a nice, comfortable bed, and we're never going to get out of it…" she whispered sleepily, though still maintaining a seductive tone as well.

"You think we'll be together until we get out of here?" Bella asked, surprised by the blonde's words. She'd hoped they'd be together for a long time, but Rosalie didn't really seem like the type who jumped into long-term relationships. Or any relationship for that matter.

"Bella, I don't love you..." Rosalie murmured, causing Bella's heart to tremble. True, she wasn't in love with Rosalie, and she knew that Rosalie wasn't in love with her, but strangely it hurt to hear. "But I know someday I will. I've never really loved anyone before, it's not in my nature…" she whispered, trailing off. Bella knew Rosalie thought she was a monster, but she'd always assumed the other girl was proud of it. Now she spoke of it sadly, wistfully.

"Someday I'll love you too," Bella murmured in response, pressing her body close to Rosalie's in a tight embrace. "Someday we'll get out of here together," she promised as Rosalie's eyes closed and her breathing became soft and even.

**Author's note (because if you didn't notice, I always have two in here):**

**Does anyone actually read these? Haha. **

**Nahtho, anyway, I'ma just answer a few questions from my reviews that were kinda left unanswered…**

** plant Bella consumed is a poison that makes you delirious and hallucinate – you see people that aren't there and shtuff like that. I have tried it as a drug, it is not a fun substance as it basically makes you schizophrenic. Bella's not really tripping anymore, it's just influenced her thoughts unconsciously – hence her doodling and dreams being about it. **

**2. Someone asked if Bella took the drug. Not really sure what that means, but no, Bella's not really a pill-popper. She saved the adderall because it's more effective in a suicide attempt – but she's not really considering it anymore.**

**3. Most asked question: "Update soon?" – Answer: "Working on it."**


End file.
